Alice in Wonderland
by Nara Black
Summary: La vida de la pequeña Mary Alice Brandon da un giro de 180º cuando su padre la ingresa a la edad de 9 años en el psiquiatrico Wonderland...
1. Chapter 1

- Nombre completo y edad de la paciente por favor – pregunto aquella mujer de rostro agrio y severo

- Mary Alice Brandon, 9 años – contesto solicito el hombre que se encontraba frente al mostrador mientras miraba por encima de su hombro como si tuviese miedo de que alguien le descubriese – Podría darse prisa? tengo una reunión importante esta tarde

- Lo siento señor Brandon pero es el protocolo debe contestar a todas las preguntas del formulario

El hombre puso una mueca de disgusto y siguió contestando las preguntas de la mujer sin prestar atención a la niña que sujetaba fuertemente del brazo, una jovencita muy guapa de largos cabellos color azabache y una penetrante mirada azul cielo, su delicada cara de duendecillo tenia una expresión ausente como si su espíritu se encontrase a kilómetros de distancia de aquel lugar

- Te he dicho que no pongas esa cara en publico niña – le dijo el hombre con ira

- Lo siento padre

- Ve a sentarte tengo que atender ciertos asuntos de mayores nos hiremos a casa dentro de un rato

La pequeña obedeció sin rechistar y se sentó en una de las sillas de la sala mirando fijamente los volantes del bajo de su vestido, sabia que no volvería a casa nunca su padre pensaba dejarla allí , en el centro para deficientes mentales Wonderland, por el resto de sus dias ya se lo habia dicho a su hermana Cynthia y le había pedido que por favor fuese a visitarla algun dia porque en el gran caserío de sus pesadillas se iba a sentir muy muy sola. Sacudio levemente la cabeza intentando alejar aquellos pensamientos de su mente, levanto la mirada para estudiar a su padre ya que seria la ultima vez que le vería , Terrence Brandon era un hombre alto, bien parecido , con aspecto de rondar los cuarenta, el tipo de hombre que buscaba hacerse un hueco en la alta sociedad del siglo XIX , tenia facciones duras y expresión seria el rostro de un hombre de negocios como decia su madre con un brillo de orgullo en los ojos. Aun siendo tan pequeña Alice podia juzgar objetivamente que ella y su padre se parecian muy poco y en su mente infantil culpaba a ese hecho de que su padre se sintiera tan despegado de ella como para abandonarla sin contemplaciones, en cambio su madre, Sarah Brandon, la habia despedido con lagrimas en los ojos y una expresión de angustia extrema intentando aparentar normalidad pero ella hacia tiempo que se habia resignado a aquel destino siempre supo que algun dia su padre la llevaria a aquella vieja mansión que cumplia las funciones de psiquiatrico habia visto el cartel de la entrada tan claramente como esa mañana al entrar por la puerta como tambien habia visto tantas otras cosas que aun no habian sucedido, ese era el problema y la razon por la que estaba alli, recordaba cosas que aun no habian pasado...

- Tu eres la pequeña Mary no es asi? – le pregunto una voz dulce interrumpiendo sus pensamientos

Levanto los ojos para encontrarse con la mirada grisácea de un muchacho joven de tez extrañamente pálida vestido con el uniforme de enfermero que le sonreia dulcemente, a sus escasos 9 años la niña se sintio abrumada por la belleza del rostro de aquel joven y se sonrojo de vergüenza al no saber reaccionar, nunca nadie habia sido tan amable con la "perturbada" niña de los Brandon

- Efectivamente Andrew ella es la niña Brandon encargate de ella por favor- le contesto la mujer del mostrador

- Ya has oido a la señorita Emily Mary – me dijo amablemente Andrew mientras me tendia una blanquisima mano - me acompañas?

El chico tomo la pequeña mano de la niña en un fuerte apretón que la hiso estremecer por su frio contacto, comenzo a conducirla hacia el pasillo pero antes de atravesar la puerta Alice se detuvo y se volvio a mirar al hombre que seguia frente al mostrador

- Dentro de unos años te arrepentirás de esto padre pero no te atormentes te perdono

El señor Brandon miro a su hija con una expresión mezcla de temor y furia como cada vez que ella vaticinaba algún acontecimiento pero no le dirigió ni una sola palabra mientras la veia alejarse por las escaleras

- Señor Brandon tenemos que seguir con el formulario sino le importa

- No, en absoluto continúe pero no le parece a usted que ese chico esta agotado? es muy joven para tener unas ojeras tan marcadas

- Ya sabe como es la juventud de hoy en dia todos unos alborotadores que no hacen mas que vivir en el pecado...


	2. Chapter 2

Escaleras, escaleras y mas escaleras, Andrew conducía a la pequeña Alice por un laberinto vertical que parecía no tener fin. Aunque estaba mentalizada para entrar en Wonderland desde hacia tiempo la niña estaba poco menos que aterrorizada ante aquel enorme y viejo lugar, se aferraba con ambos manos a la pálida y fuerte mano del joven que extrañamente le inspiraba una seguridad que no sentía aquel chico le producía mucha curiosidad y con la poca discreción que caracteriza a los niños le miraba fijamente estudiándolo, Alice aun no había llegado a la etapa de considerar a un chico "guapo" así que la única referencia que tenia para describirle era la imagen del cuadro de un ángel que había visto en la iglesia una vez. Tenia un pelo rubisimo casi blanco muy liso que enmarcaba sus facciones de aire aristocrático, percatándose del estudio al que estaba siendo sometido miraba a la niña de cuando en cuando por el rabillo del ojo con sus almendrados y dulces ojos grises intentando contener una sonrisa

- Eres un ángel? – pregunto Alice por fin provocando las carcajadas de Andrew

- No, Mary – le dijo entre risas pero con un tono ¿triste? – más bien lo contrario

- Que es lo contrario de un ángel?- pregunto de nuevo con inocencia

- No tienes edad para saberlo aun pequeña

Su rostro se volvió sombrío durante unos minutos hasta que una gran sonrisa lo ilumino de nuevo provocando el sonrojo de la niña tan poco acostumbrada a la amabilidad y la simpatía

- Aun así me lo tomare como un cumplido – agrego sin dejar de sonreír pero sutilmente cambio de tema- Por que te trajo tu padre a Wonderland?

- Porque se cosas que no debería saber – contesto Alice con la tristeza reflejada en el rostro

- No sufras pequeña vosotros los niños os curáis muy rápido dentro de pocos meses volverás a ver a tu familia...

- No voy a curarme porque no estoy enferma – le interrumpió mientras las lagrimas comenzaban a desbordar sus ojos azules- no estoy enferma de verdad Andrew, tu también piensas que soy rara? Crees que estoy loca?

El joven se conmovió profundamente ante los sollozos de la niña, solo tenia 9 añitos era tan joven, tan inocente, tan frágil, tan... humana. Sinceramente él no veía ningún tipo de anomalía en Alice y llevaba el suficiente tiempo trabajando en Wonderland como para tener criterio en lo que a eso se refiere pero viendo sus lagrimas comprendió que su mundo no había sido tan tolerante ahora entendía su timidez y cautela

- Por supuesto que no Mary ¿ he dicho yo eso en algún momento? Por favor discúlpame si te he dado esa impresión – le dijo muy serio mientras secaba las lagrimas con sus fríos dedos- no creo que seas rara ni que estés loca es más creo que no deberías estar aquí pero tengo la ligera impresión de que eres una niña especial y hay algunas personas que le tienen miedo a lo especial, a lo diferente...

Se calló abruptamente con una expresión inescrutable en el rostro y se limito a coger a la niña y acunarla en sus brazos

- Ser diferente no significa ser malo – susurro mas para él mismo que para ella

Él la acuno dulcemente hasta que los sollozos se detuvieron pero el movimiento creó una suave brisa que jugueteo entre las ondas del pelo de Alice y de repente el cuerpo de Andrew pareció volverse de piedra, suavemente inclino su cara hacia la niña e inspiro profundamente, el movimiento se detuvo de forma brusca ya que la tensión de su cuerpo aumento, con delicadeza puso a Alice de nuevo en el suelo y se alejo unos pasos de ella

- Hueles muy bien para ser tan pequeña...- murmuro por lo bajo y alzando la voz añadió- Mary espérame aquí no te muevas creo que me he olvidado tu equipaje en el descansillo

No le dio tiempo a decirle que su maleta estaba justo a su lado que no se preocupase cuando abrió la boca el chico había desaparecido escaleras abajo tan rápido como el rayo y fue entonces cuando una sensación terriblemente familiar se apodero de ella ,sus ojos dejaron de ver las paredes color sepia del edificio para ver mas allá de los limites del tiempo y el espacio las acciones de su nuevo amigo, cuando todo termino se alegro de que él se hubiese ido ya que estaba segura de que si la hubiese visto en aquel momento se habría asustado de ella aunque no entendía porque Andrew se encontraba en el bosque cercano arrancando árboles del suelo pero de repente ahí estaba él nuevamente como si no se hubiese ido

- Eres muy fuerte, eran árboles muy grandes- le dijo con admiración

Andrew se tenso de nuevo y la miro con los ojos muy abiertos, Alice se fijo en que sus ojos habían cambiado el gris se había separado en los dos colores que lo formaban un grueso circulo negro rodeaba un iris blanco con la pupila rasgada como los gatos

- Como...? que...? – dijo con miedo en la voz

- Veo cosas que no debería ver por eso estoy aquí, te lo dije antes – le aclaro ella con calma - estas enfadado conmigo? He hecho algo malo?

El chico la miro estupefacto durante unos segundos y sus ojos fueron adquiriendo su tono gris normal mientras su cuerpo se relajaba de nuevo pero Alice malinterpreto su expresión y sus ojos volvieron a llenarse de lagrimas

- Me tienes miedo?

- Que si te tengo miedo? Yo? A ti? – la expresión de incredulidad dio paso a nuevas carcajadas y un suspiro de alivio- de alguna manera acabas de verme en estado semi salvaje descargando mi ira en el bosque y me preguntas si yo te tengo miedo a ti? Mary, pequeña, es lo mas absurdo que he oído en mi vida

- Entonces no estas enfadado conmigo?- preguntó aliviada

- Claro que no, creo que tu y yo vamos a ser muy buenos amigos después de esto ambos tenemos una cosa en común – le contesto mientras volvía a tomarla en brazos- guardamos un gran secreto

- De verdad no me tienes miedo? No te parezco un... mounstro?

Acaso no te parezco yo uno? Yo guardare tu secreto si tu prometes guardar el mío , guardaras mi secreto Mary?

Alice se limito a asentir repetidamente con la cabeza con una gran sonrisa que Andrew le devolvió al pensar en lo irónico de la situación, él se identificaba con ella, con una humana de 9 años que podía ver el futuro, como si su vida no fuese ya lo bastante surrealista

Oye Mary vamos un poco tarde – le dijo dándose cuanta de que llevaban una hora sin llegar al pabellón de mujeres- te importaría cerrar los ojos y no abrirlos hasta que yo te diga?

Alice cerro fuertemente los ojos y se abrazo a los hombros de Andrew , tuvo la extraña sensación de moverse muy rápido pero no notaba mas que el suave andar del chico abrió los ojos con curiosidad y para su sorpresa se encontraba en un sitio totalmente distinto al que esperaba miro intensamente a Andrew con admiración en lo ojos

- Es parte de nuestro pequeño secreto- susurro en el oído de la niña antes de ponerla de nuevo en el suelo y guiarla de la mano por el ancho pasillo- hablando de eso.. emm.. hace cuento... ya sabes...te pasan esas cosas?

- Desde siempre- fue la alegre respuesta de Alice encantada de hablar con alguien que parecía creer en su habilidad- pero no se como lo hago no pasa todos los días...

La niña se distrajo ya que habían llegado a la parte donde estaban las habitaciones de los enfermos, Andrew la había llevado a propósito por las áreas del personal para que no se asustase pero tenia que llevarla a las habitaciones por lo que no pudo seguir eludiendo las zonas comunes esperaba poder distraerla lo suficiente una esperanza vana teniendo en cuenta que Alice era una niña muy observadora y de mente rápida, se dio cuenta enseguida de un notorio detalle

- Andrew – dijo con voz apesadumbrada- yo... yo soy la única niña que hay en este lugar no es asi?


	3. Chapter 3

Bueno antes del cap tengo que agradeceros a todas los reviews, no me los esperaba para nada y me habeis hecho muy feliz :P

Bueno antes del cap tengo que agradeceros a todas los reviews, no me los esperaba para nada y me habeis hecho muy feliz :P

**GemmaCullen:** Me has dejado reviews en los dos caps ( x lo q ahora eres una d mis personas favoritas jaja) asi q aprovecho y t contesto a los dos, Alice tambien es mi personaje favorito y me encanta q t guste la historia, a lo pobre no le gusta mucho ser la unica niña pero sobrevivirá y a la larga le vera las ventajas :P

**LAUCULLEN:** Jajaja Edward es el personaje favorito de todas asi q no se menciona xq ya se da por supuesto, gracias por decirme q escribo bien (o/o mirando al suelo sonrojada como Alice) y aquí tienes la continuación

**Makise:** Gracias de verdad me hace muy feliz saber q os gusta lo q escribo y tu ya me los has dicho dos veces o/o, claro que se encontrara con Jasper no puede haber una historia de Alice sin Jasper seria como una tostada sin mantequilla pero todavía faltan varios años para que le encuentre

**Threenames:** De momento la relación entre Alice y Andrew esta a penas comenzando van a tener una gran amistad basada en el deseo de protegerla que le inspira ella a él y la admiración q siente ella por la primera persona que ha sido amable con ella y aparte x sus superpoderes (Alice le considera un ser mágico de cuento d hadas) y todavía no stoy segura d si luego tendrán otro tipo de relación...

**Ari:** En ese aspecto si somos malvados pero siempre que el publico quiera los escritores seguiran dandoles de leer con muchisimo gusto

**AlinaKristall:** Terrence es un hombre bastante egoísta pero como dijo Alice se arrepentirá de lo que ha hecho

* * *

Andrew sintió un punzada de culpa al ver la mueca de dolor en el rostro de Alice tal vez debería habérselo advertido pero intento salir del paso para por lo menos hacerla reír

- La mayoría son como niños así que podríamos decir que mentalmente no eres la única aunque físicamente lo parezcas

- Aun así no creo que ninguno quiera jugar conmigo

- Yo jugare contigo si así lo deseas

- De verdad?

- Eres una niña muy desconfiada Mary debes aprender a creer un poco en la gente

Siguieron riendo y charlando mientras atravesaban el gran patio interior hasta llegar a una al ala sur del caserío, al subir por las escaleras llegaron a otro amplio pasillo donde otra enfermera esperaba , nada mas mirarla Alice palideció, se escondió detrás de Andrew mientras la enfermera se acercaba a ellos y se aferro a sus ropas con fuerza pillando al chico por sorpresa no sabia porque de repente la niña temblaba

- Mary ¿ que...

- Ayúdame no dejes que se me acerque- le suplico con voz débil

- Pero si no ...

- La he visto, me hará daño

- Claro que no Mary, te aseguro que Diana es una de las personas mas amables y dulces que hay en este sitio...

- La he visto- volvió a aseverar la niña

Cuando iba a volver a replicar a su acusación Andrew cayo en la cuenta de que era lo que Alice intentaba decirle, ella había tenido una visión en la que Diana le hacia daño su expresión se volvió cauta y examino atentamente a la mujer unos minutos, acaba de cumplir los 20 pero tenia un rostro redondeado parecido al de un bebe, una larga trenza pelirroja colgaba de su hombro derecho contrastando con su piel color crema ligeramente bronceada lo que difuminaba las múltiples pecas que tenia en la cara y el cuerpo, el conjunto lo completaban un par de ojos muy verdes que ahora le miraban alegremente

- Buenas tardes Andrew, es ella la nueva paciente?- dijo con voz mesurada

- Si es Mary Alice Brandon, me han pedido que te la traiga pero esta un poco asustada nos permites un momento?

- Claro- dijo con el mismo tono de voz mirando a Alice con un dulce sonrisa mientras se alejaba unos pasos

- Estas segura de que es ella? – susurro bajito agachándose de espaldas a Diana para que solo la niña pudiese escucharle

- Si

- Mary conozco a Diana desde hace varios años por lo general es muy tranquila tiene un carácter muy sumiso estoy absolutamente seguro de que no va hacerte daño ¿por que habría de hacerlo?

- No lo se...- le dijo con voz temblorosa ya que sus ojos habían vuelto a humedecerse y se sentía muy avergonzada por ello había llorado mas en ese único día que en sus 9 años de vida, no quería que Andrew pensase que era una de esas niñas que se pasan la vida llorando pero no podía evitarlo

Los ojos de Andrew se llenaron de ternura ante sus lagrimas y abrazo a la niña con fuerza aspirando el aroma de su pelo

- Eres muy dulce Mary – le dijo en un murmullo- como una tarta recién salida del horno, como el chocolate...

Alice se habría quedado muy confundida si hubiese estado prestando atención a lo que él le decía ya que no habría sabido a que se refería con eso pero su atención se centraba de nuevo en Diana que contemplaba la escena con un expresión inescrutable, tenia el ceño ligeramente fruncido y un brillo de ¿celos? en los ojos pero cambio rápidamente a la sonrisa dulce al percatarse de que la niña la observaba y se aclaró al garganta intentando llamar la atención de Andrew

- Has tardado bastante en traerla – dijo en un tono de cariñoso reproche- es casi la hora de la cena y aun tengo que instalarla en su habitación y bañarla así que sino te importa...

- En absoluto – contesto el chico desprendiendo con delicadeza los bracitos de Alice de su cuello- por favor cuídala bien esta muy asustada

- No te preocupes la tratare bien, me acompañas Alice?- le pregunto mientras le tendía la mano

La ojos aterrorizados de la niña buscaron alguna señal en el rostro del chico que le sonrió y asintió con la cabeza animándola así que con cautela deslizo su manita en la de Diana que en seguida la puso en marcha con un suave tirón quiso despedirse de Andrew pero al volver la cabeza ya no estaba en el pasillo, Diana charlo animadamente con ella mientras la guiaba a su habitación una vez en ella un pequeño zulo con una ventana con barrotes, un catre viejo y una mecedora , después de dejar su maleta bajo su cama la condujo a un cuarto contigua y la ayudo a desvestirse, la baño con mucho cuidado y delicadeza sin dejar de charlar al terminar la vistió con una larga camisola de algodón blanco , la misma que llevaban todos los enfermos, y la sentó en un silla frente aun gran espejo para poder peinar su largísimo pelo negro como la noche

- Me temo que tendremos que cortarte el pelo Alice – le dijo sin dejar de sonreír

- No – contestó la niña con el rostro muy serio

- Lo siento cielo pero es por higiene- contesto con la misma voz dulce mientras sujetaba el pelo de Alice con fuerza para que esta no se moviera mientras sacaba unas largas tijeras del bolsillo de su delantal

- No, no quiero que me cortes el pelo, gritare, llamare a Andrew...

- Alice no te comportes como un niña malcriada es solo pelo

- Por que me odias Diana Roseville? – le pregunto con una voz profunda y ausente impropia de una niña al igual que su expresión rabiosa

- No te odio Alice – le contesto con un timbre de miedo en la voz

- Ahora no pero lo harás - volvió a decir en aquel tono perturbador la expresión de Alice reflejada en el espejo termino de asustar a Diana que ya no se preguntaba porque estaba la niña en el psiquiátrico- si me tocas te arrepentirás

Dicho esto Alice grito y se revolvió entre los brazos de Diana que empezo a cortarle el pelo para obligarla a calmarse lo que altero aun mas a la niña , atraídas por los gritos llegaron otras dos enfermeras que ayudaron a Diana a sujetarla pero ella seguía moviendo la cabeza gritando y llorando, mientras mas pelo caía mas gritaba por lo que al final sintió un leve pinchazo en el hombro y una inmediata sensación de somnolencia, la habían sedado. Antes de que sus ojos se cerraran lo ultimo que vio fue su propio reflejo en el espejo le habían cortado el pelo hasta un poco por debajo de las orejas y como se había movido tanto cada una de las puntas apuntaban en una dirección distinta su ultimo pensamiento conciente fue la horrible que le parecía su nuevo aspecto.  
Despertó varias horas después en la oscuridad de su habitación estaba rígida y le dolían mucho las muñecas y los tobillos intento moverse pero no pudo, la habían atado a la cama con correas por eso le dolían tanto las manos, sus ojos volvieron a llenarse de lagrimas odiaba aquel lugar como sabia que lo odiaría , intento acurrucarse lo máximo que le dejaron las correas y lloro en silencio durante largo rato. Perdió la noción del tiempo cuanto llevaba tendida inmóvil en esa incomoda posición que ya no le quedaban mas lagrimas? Minutos? Horas? Sumida es su depresión y un poco atontada por los sedantes tardo en darse cuenta de que algo frío le tocaba los tobillos y después las muñecas no fue hasta que sintió aquel frío limpiándole las lagrimas del rostro que volvió la cara y abrió los ojos para encontrarse con la sonrisa dulce de Andrew

- Me preocupe al no verte en la cena

- Como has entrado? – le pregunto con voz somnolienta no se había dado cuenta de lo cansada que estaba- no he oído la puerta...

- Es un secreto- le contesto guiñándole un ojo pero enseguida cambio de expresión – tu pelo...

Recordando su imagen en el espejo aprovecho su nueva libertad para esconder la cara bajo la almohada

- No me mires, estoy horrible

- Por favor Mary no digas tonterías- le dijo mientras quitaba la almohada de su cara y la cogía en brazos para sentarse juntos en la mecedora- he hablado con Diana dice que te pusiste un poco... violenta por llamarlo de alguna manera, si quieres guardar tu secreto tienes que aprender a ser mas discreta la gente te aceptara si finges ser como ellos para alguien como nosotros la mentira y la discreción son fundamentales para sobrevivir

- Se lo merecía - contesto ella enfurruñada pero se le cerraban los ojos- mira lo que me ha hecho

- En gran parte ha sido culpa tuya pero no te preocupes dentro de un siglo estará de moda te lo aseguro

- Y eso que significa?

- Nada Mary nada, duerme- le susurro al oído con cariño mientras se mecía suavemente- estas preciosa


	4. Chapter 4

Pasada la primera semana gracias a las advertencias y consejos de Andrew el incidente del baño quedo olvidado, Alice se comportaba como la niña dulce y alegre que era pero ocultaba deliberadamente la manifestación exterior de sus visiones y tal como le dijo el chico la gente comenzó a aceptarla. Al principio con cautela por lo de Diana y su pelo pero poco a poco fue ganándose los corazones de cuantos la rodeaban, su alegría y su inocencia daban una chispa de vida a aquel monótono lugar, incluso los enfermos notaban el cambio, pero el corazón de Alice era solo de una persona, un joven de pelo casi blanco y tiernos ojos grises que la esperaba con los brazos abiertos cada mañana cuando ella corría a su encuentro en el desayuno, la abrazaba con fuerza y le quitaba cualquier cosa que hubiese usado ese día para esconder su pelo. La adoración de Alice por Andrew era algo obvio para todos por lo que no hubo mas remedio que nombrarle su cuidador ya que la niña jamás se acercaba a Diana mas de lo estrictamente necesario y en cuanto estaba libre en las áreas comunes corría a buscar a su ángel particular, no se imaginaba cuanta alegría despertaban aquellas carreras suyas por el caserío y el chico estaba mas que encantado de ser responsable de ella ya que de todos modos había asumido esa responsabilidad en cuanto la conoció.  
Aquel día en concreto un sol radiante ilumino la ciudad con una claridad escasamente vista en la región, siguiendo su rutina diaria Alice bajo al comedor de la mano de Diana pero no había nadie esperándola al pie de las escaleras, la decepción mudo su rostro

- Donde esta Andrew?

- Hoy ha madrugado, según parece desayuno antes de que amaneciera – le contesto Diana que parecía tan decepcionada como ella- él es un poco raro, no le gusta mucho el sol así que los días soleados como hoy suele estar en la buardilla...

Eso era todo lo que necesitaba saber, soltó la mano de Diana y salio corriendo en dirección contraria dejándola con la palabra en la boca y bastante contrariada. No tardo en darse cuenta de que no sabia como ir a la buardilla y que en su frenética carrera por las escaleras se había perdido, la angustia comenzó a apoderarse de ella tal vez Andrew también se hubiese perdido pensó ingenuamente pero realmente no lo creía , lo que la atemorizaba es que su ángel la hubiese abandonado, que se hubiese ido dejándola sola, no podía soportar la idea de que él desapareciera no se sentía segura sin Andrew , las lagrimas rodaron por sus mejillas mientras seguía corriendo por pasillos cada vez mas oscuros casi tanto como sus pensamientos. Seguro que Diana le había mentido, la había mandado al sitio equivocado para que no pudiese encontrarle, él no se iría sin despedirse verdad? Por lo menos le diría adiós antes de irse o se la llevaría con él, no podía abandonarla en aquel lugar , no podía...no, no, no, NO estaba tan asfixiada en la angustia que no se percato de la oscuridad que la envolvía no tenia comparación con su propia oscuridad pero de repente choco contra algo duro y sólido y cayo hacia atrás por el impacto, al principio pensó que se había dado contra una pared pero sintió que unas manos frías la cogían por los hombros impidiendo que cayera. Su grito resonó por todo el pasillo

- Mary? – dijo una voz familiar

- Andrew?- pregunto con voz llorosa

- Estas llorando? – volvió a decir la voz estaba vez con tono de alarma

- Oh Andrew – contesto entre sollozos con creciente alivio mientras se abrazaba a sus piernas – creía que te habías ido, que me habías dejado sola, tenia mucho miedo... yo...yo

- Shhh ya paso Mary tranquila, no ha pasado nada sigo aquí contigo

Alice libero toda su angustia en forma de lagrimas, el trauma por el abandono de su familia no había salido a la luz hasta ese momento pero Andrew lo comprendió al instante no se valoraba la suficiente como para creerse capaz de ser lo suficientemente querida para no ser abandonada. La cogio en sus brazos apretándola fuertemente contra su pecho dejándole bien claro que estaba ahí con ella volvió a subir las escaleras que acababa de bajar y dejo a la niña en el suelo mientras abría cuidadosamente una de las ventanas para que ella pudiese verle pero se sentó lejos de la luz apoyando la espalda contra la pared, los rayos de sol que pasaban por aquella única ventana daban de lleno en el sitio en el que Alice se había sentado rodeando a la niña en su luz, los ojos de Andrew se llenaron de ternura observándola era la criaturita mas hermosa que había visto en su vida

- Ya estas más tranquila?- le pregunto

- Si, estas enfadado conmigo?

- En absoluto, ahora puedes decirme como se te ocurrió la ridícula idea de que yo me había ido _sin ti _?

- Yo...

Comenzaba a sentirse muy avergonzada por sus acciones, se había comportado como una niña tonta, tonta y exagerada, seguro que Andrew se avergonzaba de su conducta y no volvería hablarle y...y... Su cara iba tomando tonos mas vivos de rojo mientras mas pensaba en lo tonta que había sido, levanto tímidamente la mirada del suelo para encontrarse con los dulces ojos grises que la miraban llenos de comprensión y cariño. Alzo los brazos y ella casi voló a sentarse en su regazo en la penumbra lo que le recordó las palabras de Diana acerca de la aparente fobia de Andrew al sol

- Por qué no te gusta el sol Andrew?- le pregunto mientras apoyaba la cabeza en su hombro

- No es que no me guste – le contesto dándole un suave beso en la frente – es parte de mi secreto Mary

- Puedes contármelo?

- Mas bien tendría que demostrártelo para que lo entendieras

- Entonces puedes demostrármelo?

Los ojos del chico se tornaron sombríos unos minutos, aparto suavemente a la niña y la dejo de nuevo entre los rayos de sol, él se sentó en la sombra pero estiro una mano hacia la luz y al entrar en contacto con esta brillo como si fuese una estrella busco los ojos de la niña esperando encontrar miedo en ellos pero para su sorpresa no encontró mas que inocente admiración

- Andrew – dijo Alice extasiada – puedes coger los rayos de sol con la mano

Aquella ingenua afirmación llena de infantil entusiasmo le pillo desprevenido por lo que estuvo confuso unos segundos para luego romper en sonoras carcajadas

- Me enseñaras a hacerlo Andrew? Por favor?

- Claro Mary – le respondió entre risas- cuando tengas unos cuantos años mas te enseñare como coger el sol con las manos

- Gracias Andrew- le contesto con una gran sonrisa

El chico seguía riéndose a carcajadas mientras la niña miraba sus propias manos iluminadas bajo el sol y cerraba los puños en un intento vano de imitarlo, solo para darle el gusto tomo entre sus pálidas y frías manos las pequeñas y delicadas manos de la niña para que ella compartiese su brillo y creyese lograr su pequeño propósito, la alegría se reflejo en su rostro de duende y le dedico a su ángel otra radiante sonrisa pero en ese momento su estomago protesto

- No has desayunado- le dijo el chico con tono de reproche

- Tenia que buscarte primero

- Ya es tarde para ir al comedor, vamos a ver si te conseguimos algo especial en la cocina – continuo recuperando su sonrisa mientras se incorporaba y la cogia en brazos de nuevo – espero q no vuelvas a tener una ocurrencia como la de hoy Mary porque no tengo ninguna intención de abandonarte espero que te quede muy claro

Volvió al esquina donde se había sentado antes y cogio algo del suelo con su mano libre

- Qué es eso?

- " Romeo y Julieta" de William Shakespeare – contesto enseñándole un libro de paginas amarillentas – lo estaba leyendo antes de encontrarte

- Te gusta leer?

- Si, mucho y a ti Mary?

- No se leer – contesto en un susurro ruborizándose

- No sabes leer ?!- la miro consternado pero se percato de que la niña se sentía avergonzada por aquel adorable rubor – no te preocupes eso tiene fácil arreglo yo te enseñare te aseguro que es mucho mas fácil que coger rayos de sol con las manos

Después de asegurarse de que el estomago de Alice estuviese satisfecho se paso el día leyéndole Romeo y Julieta he intentando explicarle a una niña de 9 años la tragedia amorosa, antes de enseñarla a leer tenia que enseñarla a apreciar los clásicos se encargaría personalmente de formar aquella mente despierta que se escondía bajo ese pelo rebelde que tanto le gustaba. Ya de noche la mecía como siempre en su mecedora y se le cerraban los ojos mientras el le leía

- "Soy demasiado iluso no es a mi a quien habla, las dos estrellas mas rutilantes de todo el cielo cuando se alejan piden a sus ojos que las sustituyan hasta que ellas retornen a ocupar su puesto" – recitaba con voz suave mientras le acariciaba el pelo- "Como apoya en su mano la mejilla, ojala yo fuera guante de esa mano para poder así rozar su rostro", entonces Julieta suspira y Romeo dice: "Ha hablado!! habla otra vez ángel resplandeciente...

- Eres como Julieta Andrew un ángel resplandeciente... – dijo Alice mientras sus ojos se cerraban definitivamente

Dejo el libro suavemente en el suelo y llevo a la niña a su cama, la tapo con la suave colcha que había conseguido que madame Emily le dejase comprar para ella evidenciando el favoritismo que había conseguido lograr la pequeña entre el personal de Wonderland. Se arrodillo junto a ella y le acaricio suavemente el rostro mirándola con ternura, recogió un mechón de su pelo y lo aparto de su oído para poder susurrarle un ultimo verso

- Con las alas del amor he franqueado estos muros, que no hay cerco de piedra capaz de atajarlo pues el amor lo puede todo y a todo se atreve de modo que tus parientes no cuentan para mi . El manto de la noche me oculta a sus miradas pero si tu no me amas déjales que me encuentren aquí, es mejor perder la vida victima de su odio a que se aplace mi muerte sin tener tu amor...


	5. Chapter 5

Aquella noche fue la primera en que Alice soñó que alguien la llamaba. Era un chico joven y se veía que sufría mucho, gritaba y se retorcía en el suelo de una habitación oscura , no podía ver su rostro pero si alcanzo a ver su pelo trigueño, suaves ondas del color de la miel pegadas a su frente por el sudor de la fiebre y también se fijo en su uniforme de soldado que tenia grandes manchas de un color herrumbre que no supo identificar. Intento consolarle, decirle que todo saldría bien, que debía tener esperanza pero solo tres palabras salieron de sus labios con una voz que no parecía la suya en un suave susurro _"_ _Te encontrare Jasper..."_

"_Jasper"_

"_Jasper"_

"_Jasper"_

Aquel nombre inundo su mente chocando contra los muros de su subconsciente produciendo un eco ensordecedor dentro de su cabeza, la mezcla de sensaciones y sentimientos que aquella simple palabra le producía la mareaba y la llenaba de una angustia que le oprimía el pecho ahogándola. Se incorporó bruscamente en su cama respirando con dificultad con los ojos muy abiertos por el pánico

- Jasper – murmuro en voz apenas audible- Jasper

- Quién es Jasper?- le pregunto una voz dulce desde la otro punta de la habitación

- Sufre... me necesita - volvió a decir con voz ausente mientras aumentaba el tono- tengo que ayudarle ¿ que puedo hacer? ¿ QUE PUEDO HACER?

Ya preocupado por su repentino despertar en plena madrugada Andrew se alarmo ante la reacción de la niña a su pregunta ya que hiperventilaba violentamente con los puños cerrados en torno a las sabanas, se acerco a ella con tres grandes y elegantes zancadas y la tomo por los hombros

- Mary? Estas bien?

- Andrew- le dijo como si le viese por primera vez con aquellos aterrorizados ojos azul cielo- me esta llamando... sufre..grita...

- Has tenido una pesadilla?

- No...no.. lo... no lo recuerdo

- Ha sido solo un sueño- dijo el joven suavemente al comprender que en realidad la niña no estaba despierta- vuelve a dormir

- Quédate conmigo Andrew – le dijo la niña con los ojos cerrados cayendo de nuevo sobre la almohada - tengo miedo...

- No tengas miedo, estoy aquí – le aseguro dándole un beso en la frente – seré lo primero que encuentres al abrir los ojos

Y unas cuantas horas después con un despertar mucho mas relajado lo primero que vio fueron los ojos grises de su ángel que la miraban llenos de una preocupación que se borro de inmediato al ver la radiante sonrisa de la niña. No volvió a hablarle de su pesadilla pero se dio cuenta de que algo en ella había cambiado, decidió que Romeo y Julieta no era el libro mas adecuado para empezar con la instrucción de una señorita, mejor dejar la tragedia y la violencia para mas adelante ya que al parecer la alteraban de forma considerable.  
Alice jamás había tenido un tutor ni dado clases de nada ya que era una vergüenza para su familia y ese privilegio estaba reservado únicamente para su hermana Cynthia pero Andrew tenia la intención de que recibiera la misma educación que recibiría una señorita de alta sociedad empezando por leer y escribir en varios idiomas, luego vendrían la música, la danza, el dibujo y las buenas maneras. La niña resulto ser una alumna excelente de mente rápida e ingenio despierto y en pocos meses aprendió a leer no solo en ingles sino en francés y en italiano así como también a escribir con una caligrafía fina y delicada sin el mas mínimo error en su ortografía, Andrew había convencido a madame Emily de que ya que la niña estaba a su cargo debían darle la mejor formación posible y que seria una blasfemia privar de la luz del conocimiento a una criatura, aquella niña era la misión que Dios le había impuesto. Madame Emily era una mujer muy religiosa casi fanática por lo que las palabras del chico quedaron grabadas a fuego en su mente y al día siguiente Alice tenia profesor particular de música, de danza y la llave de la biblioteca de la institución, el resto estaba en manos de Andrew que resulto ser un profesor bastante exigente y muy perfeccionista

- Esos hombros más atrás Mary – le dijo mientras la observaba andar con un libro en la cabeza – la barbilla un poco mas alta eres preciosa y lo sabes, demuéstralo, mira al mundo de frente

Estaba muy orgulloso de los progresos de la niña, las matemáticas y la música se le resistían un poco pero en la danza sobresalía, era un placer verla bailar. Su manera de andar ahora era mucho mas flexible, le pidió que repitiera el recorrido y que finalizara con una reverencia Alice se apresuró a complacerlo pero en mitad del pasillo se quedo quieta soltando una exclamación como si algo la hubiese asustado, el pesado libro se deslizo de su cabeza y cayo en el suelo con un ruido sordo. Andrew se alarmo, aquella reacción venia siendo bastante frecuente desde aquella noche de hace unos meses en la que se había despertado llamando a un tal Jasper, ella intentaba disimularlo y creía que el chico no se daba cuenta, como si él no fuese conciente de cada uno de sus pequeños detalles en todo momento, pero a veces en mitad de una clase o en el comedor se quedaba muy quieta durante unos segundos y luego seguía como si no hubiese pasado nada pero siempre parecía quedarse muy confundida. Se acerco a ella y la tomo en brazos para luego sentarse ambos en las escaleras

- Hay algo que quieras contarme?- le pregunto dulcemente

- Yo...no es nada es solo que me he asustado porque he visto un ratón al final del pasillo- le dijo mientras se sonrojaba, era la misma excusa que daba siempre

- Mary no me mientas sabes que a mi puedes contármelo

- No quiero que pienses que me he vuelto loca

- Yo jamás pensaría que te has vuelto loca , es obvio que algo te preocupa y si a ti te preocupa a mi me preocupa, cuéntamelo

- Bueno.. yo... no se como decirlo... es como si... como si alguien estuviera intentado contactar conmigo- intento explicarse escondiendo el rostro en el cuello de Andrew- no es como cuando veo las cosas que no han pasado es una sensación diferente, es muy raro...

- Es como si tuvieras un hilo atado aquí – la interrumpió tocando con su frío dedo la cabeza de la niña – y ese mismo hilo te ha unido a otra persona que tira de él de vez en cuando no Mary?

- Si exactamente eso -le dijo ella incorporándose bruscamente para poder mirarle- como lo sabes? A ti también te pasa?

- A todos nos pasa pequeña, a todos – le contesto con un cierto pesar en su voz- no tienes de que preocuparte es algo muy normal intentare explicártelo para que lo entiendas, cada persona nace con una mitad en su interior y la mitad que falta es a su vez la mitad que esta dentro de otra persona, a lo largo de la vida esas dos mitades se buscaran y se atraerán mutuamente hasta encontrarse para volver a ser una misma cosa, tu otra mitad te esta llamando eso es todo

- Y tu ya has encontrado tu otra mitad?- le pregunto fascinada por su explicación

- Si - le dijo con una dulce sonrisa - tú

- Tu también eres mi mitad Andrew

- No Mary lo siento, me encantaría ser tu mitad es lo que mas deseo en el mundo pero desgraciadamente para mi tu mitad es Jasper no yo

- Quien es Jasper?

- Cuando sea el momento adecuado, lo recordaras

La abrazo con fuerza en silencio durante largo rato como si temiese perderla mientras ella volvía a aquella habitación oscura a la que le trasportaba aquel nombre desconocido pero a la vez familiar que pertenecía a ese joven que no dejaba de llamarla pero la voz de Andrew la trajo de vuelta

- Es lo mejor para ti pequeña, es como debe ser , eres demasiado luminosa como para que yo te cubra con mi oscuridad, a pesar de que nada desearía mas que compartir la eternidad contigo a pesar de lo mucho que tu dulzura me tienta dejare que tu vida siga su curso – le susurraba tan bajito y tan rápido que no estaba segura de cogerlo todo – que le encuentres, que tengas hijos y seas feliz como cualquier humano porque cuando crezcas habrá un momento en que lo entenderás, en que te darás cuenta de la horrible criatura que soy y te alejaras de mi y yo lo entenderé porque es lo correcto

Alice no entendió del todo lo que Andrew quería decir pero sabia que le había dicho que en algún momento se iría porque ella dejaría de quererle y eso no podía ser, pensó una respuesta muy inteligente y mordaz según su infantil criterio pero al levantar la mirada para contestarle vio su expresión y no pudo decir nada, el chico tenia un gesto de dolor tan hermoso como terrible. La niña tomo el rostro del joven entre sus manos y le miro fijamente hasta que los ojos grises se encontraron con los suyos entonces lentamente se inclino hacia él y le dio un beso en cada mejilla y otro en la frente

- He roto mi mitad por la mitad y te la he dado – le dijo muy seria – ahora si eres mi mitad y juntos somos un sola cosa así que ya no puedes irte, estarás siempre conmigo verdad Andrew?

Aquel inocente gesto tan lleno de infantil cariño conmovió a Andrew profundamente, la ternura desbordaba de sus ojos cuando clavo su mirada en ella que estaba sonrojada por la vergüenza y tenia los labios un poco azules por haber besado una piel tan fría pero siempre igual de hermosa a sus ojos

- Claro que si Mary – le contesto de nuevo sonriente mientras la despeinaba con una mano – siempre estaré contigo

Fue la primera y ultima charla que tuvieron sobre ese tema, después de contarlo y saber que era algo normal Alice ya no intentaba reprimir la conexión por lo que al sentirla todo el tiempo no la sorprendía en momentos puntuales por lo que no volvió a sufrir "episodios" como Andrew los llamaba. Siguieron con su instrucción y mientras mas aprendía y mas llenaba su mente mas control tenia sobre esta y sus visiones, eran mas nítidas y lejanas no sabia como pero estaba entrenando su poder que comenzaba a crecer después de años de represión, ahora podía saber cuando, donde y porque se realizaría el acto que ella vaticinaba una habilidad que descubrió muy útil.  
Cierta mañana cuando ambos leían tranquilamente en la biblioteca Alice se tenso en cuanto oyó las campanadas del reloj que marcaba las 12

- Andrew?- dijo de repente posando el libro abierto en su regazo

- Si Mary?

- Tengo algo que hacer en el piso de abajo

- Me parece estupendo, vamos...

- No puedes acompañarme tienes que quedarte aquí

- De acuerdo – contesto con cautela al percatarse de su extraña seriedad

- Promételo- continuo ella muy seria

- Lo prometo

- Recuerda que lo has prometido, no te muevas- le advirtió mientras salía de la habitación

Bajo las escaleras lentamente y llego al mostrador de madame Emily , había una mujer sentada en el mismo lugar donde ella se había sentado el día que su padre la trajo a Wonderland , una mujer de una belleza casi divina con una tez extremadamente pálida y unos ojos color caramelo, llevaba su pelo de un rubio rojizo recogido en un elegante moño según las tendencias de la época y vestía de forma igualmente elegante con un hermoso vestido color azul marino. Espero a que aquella diosa fijase su dorada mirada en ella para acercarse lentamente hasta el banco

- Hola Tanya

La mujer puso cara de sorpresa cuando Alice la saludo tan despreocupadamente por su nombre como si se conocieran de toda la vida, la niña sin necesidad de una visión pudo intuir la reacción de Andrew ante la mención de aquel nombre. A pesar de que se encontraba en el piso de arriba sabia que lo había oído, sintió el movimiento del aire por su fugaz carrera escaleras abajo para producir el encuentro que ella intentaba evitar

- Lamento que hayas tenido que hacer un viaje tan largo desde Denali para irte con las manos vacías


	6. Chapter 6

Bueno antes del cap quería dejar un espacio para contestar a vuestros reviews primero que todo muchísimas muchísimas gracias no sabéis lo feliz q me hacen vuestros comentarios como también que pongáis mi historia en vuestros favoritos y/o a mi misma como autora favorita , en mi caso siempre intento que mis historias transmitan y que sintáis lo que sienten los personajes saber que lo consigo y que todas estáis enamoradas de Andrew :P me alegra mucho, por cierto hablando de Andrew no le enterréis tan pronto yo solo os digo eso James aparecerá como todas ya sabéis y Alice terminara con Jasper es cierto pero Andrew...mejor no le subestiméis, y por favor no odiéis a Jasper que el pobre no tiene la culpa de ser el alma gemela de Alice el universo lo ha querido así y después de Edward es mi segundo amor de Twilight (me gusta mas el nombre en ingles suena mucho mas poético y musical que crepúsculo) y el tercero de mis personajes favoritos, es un personaje genial y muy interesante ( y tengo que añadir que en su representación en la película es increíblemente guapo) ya ha sufrido bastante en su larguisima existencia así q no se lo hagáis mas difícil

**GemmaCullen: **Eres la única que ha mencionado a Tanya y va a ser un personaje relativamente importante en el futuro, ella y Andrew se conocen muy muy bien ya veras que clase de relación les une un poco mas abajo jajaja te parecerá perverso pero me encanta saber q t has quedado con la intriga ya q es lo q pretendía con la entrada d Tanya y al parecer solo tu lo has pillado  
**Ari :** Tus reviews siempre me alegran el día, siempre captas la esencia del capitulo y te agradezco mucho que me lo digas y me tomare como un gran cumplido que mi Andrew haya sido capaz de sustituir al grandísimo Edward Cullen en tu lista de amores imposibles :P

**yurii cullen :** Una de mis nuevas lectoras así que bienvenida, me alegro de ser una de tus autoras favoritas y que mi historia también este entre tus favoritas. Respecto a que no entendiste el cap anterior ya t mande la explicación por mensaje pero si sigues con la duda pregúntame lo q quieras y t lo explicare encantada

**threenames:** Una de mis mas fieles lectoras siempre me dejas un review, me alegro de saber que Andrew se ha ganado tu admiración sinceramente no sabia que mi personaje pudiese levantar tantas pasiones.

**LAUCULLEN: **Ni te imaginas lo mucho que disfruto con tus reviews y saber que eres adicta a mi fic es otro gran cumplido que te agradezco mucho al igual que saber que mi fic ES tu favorito y como dije antes no subestimes a Andrew ten un poco de fe en él ya que es un de los amores vampiros de tu vida ;)

**lecaosma:** Otra nueva lectora que me ha regalado un excelente review, me encanta saber que t gusta mi historia y q t transmite tanto esa es la intención, Jasper también es uno de mis favoritos así que por favor no le odies no es culpa suya

**Fafinette: **No entendí lo de "explotable" pero me lo tomare como un cumplido, me alegro de hacer tus fantasías realidad ese es precisamente mi trabajo ;) jajaja no entiendo como podéis querer tanto a Andrew y tener tan poco confianza en él creo que no hará falta un final alternativo aunque si al final lo queréis lo escribiré pero no t sumas en la depresión antes de tiempo

Si os estáis preguntando por qué esta tonta (**MANU**) se toma tantas confianzas conmigo es porque es mi mejor amiga y la primera persona que lee todas mis historias aunque esta ha sido la excepción y por eso ha tenido q leerla en fanfiction y dejarme tan original comentario que le contestare personalmente cuando la llame dentro de media hora y le pida explicaciones al respecto

* * *

Andrew las miraba a ambas con una mezcla extraña de sentimientos en sus ojos grises, estaba tan alterado que hiperventilaba por puro reflejo, aquella criatura tan hermosa y perfecta hiperventilando , él la cumbre de la sangre fría y los nervios de acero aterrorizado porque su adorada niña se encontraba a escasos centímetros de su hermana mayor Tanya que parecía tan ofendida como intrigada, nadie trataba así a la líder del aquelarre de Denali. No es que dudara de la bondad de su hermana y era conciente de sus inusuales hábitos alimenticios pero aquella pequeña y frágil cosita olía demasiado bien para su propia seguridad y estaba tan peligrosamente cerca...

- No te muevas Andrew – le dijo Alice mirándolo con reproche al notar que pretendía acercarse – lo prometiste

- Eres una humana muy interesante pequeña – le dijo finalmente Tanya buscando amedrentar a la niña

- Y tu eres una vampiresa realmente hermosa- respondió la niña sin alterarse lo mas mínimo

La sorpresa de Andrew fue incluso mayor que la de Tanya, el jamás le había revelado su naturaleza ni su condición ¿desde cuándo lo había sabido?¿como estaba tan segura sabiendo que era ella y lo que podía hacerle?¿ por qué se arriesgaba de esa manera? El interés de la mujer por aquella pequeña insolente creció aun mas al ver la reacción de su hermano cuando le dirigió una mirada rabiosa, era obvio que él no se lo había dicho por su mirada suplicante y su rostro lleno de miedo, se quito uno de sus guantes y alargo la mano hacia la niña pero un gruñido seco la detuvo

- No te atrevas a ponerle la mano encima Tanya

- Es tu hermana mayor Andrew no seas maleducado, no va a hacerme daño ha venido aquí para protegerte deberías estar agradecido

- Como sabes tanto?- le pregunto la mujer mientras tomaba delicadamente el rostro de la niña con la mano y lo alzaba para verla mejor

- Se muchas cosas sobre ti Tanya de Denali hace tiempo que te espero – le dijo mientras le sonreía dulcemente – no debes preocuparte por mi no soy una amenaza solo quiero advertirte que eso de lo que has venido a proteger a Andrew os atrapara a ambos si te lo llevas de aquí

- Que es lo que has visto? – le pregunto Andrew con voz frustrada resignándose

- Sangre, gritos, humo, fuego...El sur esta en guerra, en una guerra muy violenta Tanya cree que estas demasiado cerca del peligro y teme por ti sobretodo si algo que llama "Vulturis" viene a poner orden por eso ha venido a buscarte pero lo que no sabe es que ya están aquí y si os vais a ahora os mataran a los dos, el camino hacia Denali por el norte esta bloqueado tendríais que dar un rodeo cruzando el sur y los miembros de la guardia se os echarían encima, ella moriría intentando salvarte...

La mujer estaba totalmente asombrada aquella jovencísima mortal lo sabia todo ¿como era aquello posible? Y Andrew no parecía perturbarse es mas le había preguntado que qué había visto, se le escapa algún detalle pero pensaba averiguarlo ahora mismo. Ignorando los nuevos gruñidos de su hermano acerco su divino rostro al de la niña y se hundió en las claras aguas de sus inocentes ojos apoyando su pálida la mano en la mejilla de la niña que inclino levemente la cara para aumentar el contacto

- Como ves Tanya he sido totalmente sincera contigo - dijo Alice apartando la cara de su mano después de unos minutos - deberías volver a ponerte el guante se que esto no es agradable para ti

- Es... imposible una...¿una humana?... cómo has sabido que yo...

- Te explicare mi don si me explicas el tuyo se que eres increíblemente sensible al contacto físico y que eres capaz de discernir la sinceridad de una persona pero no lo entiendo del todo

- Tanya es capaz de "sentir" la esencia misma de una persona, lo que le hace ser lo que es – contesto Andrew dejando que hermana se recuperara la compostura - no hay mentira o secreto que puedas ocultar a alguien que es capaz de tocar tu alma

- No es que disfrute invadiendo hasta tal punto la intimidad de alguien pero es un don muy útil- dijo esta vez Tanya ya recuperada mientras se ponía de nuevo el guante – ahora es tu turno señorita explícame tu asombroso don

- Es bastante obvio Tanya – contesto de nuevo Andrew con evidente irritación- puede ver el futuro

- Tanya le dirigió una mirada de maternal reproche y se levanto del banco para acercarse a él pero un par de manitas aferradas torpemente a su falda la detuvieron, la niña estaba de repente muy tensa

- Aun no – le dijo Alice con una mirada que pretendía ser elocuente – aun no

- Hay algo mas ? – le pregunto a su vez Tanya captando el mensaje

- Si – contesto mientras miraba nerviosamente a Andrew – te importaría...

- En absoluto

La mujer se agacho para quedar a la altura de la niña como esta sutilmente le había pedido aunque de todos modos Alice tuvo que ponerse de puntillas para poder susurrarle algo al oído en voz casi inaudible rodeando su boca con ambas manos en un intento de no ser escuchada por el joven que se encontraba a pocos metros, al terminar con sus rápidos y silenciosos murmullos la niña tapo con ambas manos el oído de Tanya mirando a Andrew con furia intentando impedir con aquel infantil gesto que sus palabras escapasen de la mente de la mujer y él pudiese oírlas, luego se aparto esperando no haberla irritado

- Posees un alma sabia y antigua oculta bajo un excelente disfraz – dijo Tanya dulcemente mientras acariciaba con su mano enguantada el extraño pelo de la niña- te has ganado mi respeto pequeña Alice lamento haber sido tan descortés contigo

- No te preocupes estoy acostumbrada

- Lo se y lo siento mucho – dijo de nuevo Tanya con un gesto de dolor – yo también se lo que es poseer un don que la gente no comprende, he vivido tu sufrimiento, demasiado para alguien tan excesivamente joven y frágil algo grande te espera pequeña sino no tendrías que pasar por una prueba tan dura

- Hablas desde la experiencia querida hermana? – le pregunto Andrew con sarcasmo

- Por supuesto

Advirtiendo a Alice con la mirada Andrew se soltó finalmente del marco de la puerta, donde habían dejado huella sus manos en su rabioso agarre, y se acerco a su hermana que se incorporo para ir a su encuentro y abrazarle mientras él la hacia girar con los pies en el aire

- Tan exagerada como siempre – le dijo poniéndola de nuevo en el suelo

- Mi adorado y único hermano no me culpes por querer protegerte, eras la única familia que me queda me enfrentaría sola a los Vulturis y su guardia por ti

- Quienes son los Vulturis? – pregunto Alice un poco avergonzada por interferir en aquella escena de amor fraternal – por qué os persiguen?

- Los Vulturis son la realeza vampírica, el origen de nuestra especie, se llaman Aro, Cayo y Marco – le contesto Andrew con voz dulce - mi hermana y yo fuimos transformados por uno de ellos para formar parte de la guardia se podría decir que somos algo así como fugitivos por haber huido de Volterra sin su autorización, no nos persiguen pero no dudarían en matarnos si nos encontraran por eso Tanya ha venido a buscarme

- Y ya que parece que tendré que quedarme un tiempo ¿qué te parece si dejamos a este amargado hermano mío aquí y te saco a escondidas para enseñarte cosas que él nunca podría?

El gruñido de Andrew consiguió ponerle los pelos de punta a Alice, con tres pasos tuvo a la niña entre sus protectores brazos y miraba a su hermana con furia

- Andrew por favor no seas ridic...

Tanya se detuvo al ver la cara de adoración de la niña, le dirigía una mirada llena de esperanza y gratitud como si acabase de concederle su mayor deseo

- Enserio? – le pregunto con voz anhelante desde los brazos de Andrew

- Claro que si – le contesto con un tono de voz que jamás había usado con alguien que no fuese su hermano- te llevare de compras y a hacer otras cosas de chicas pero tendrás que portarte muy bien y obedecerme en todo

- Seré muy buena – le aseguro la niña con una gran sonrisa mientras hacia lo posible por escapar del abrazo del chico

- De acuerdo entonces , ahora sube y sigue leyendo mientras yo hablo unos minutos con Andrew a solas

- Bien

La niña salto al suelo en cuanto Andrew aflojo su agarre y corrió escaleras arriba dedicándoles una radiante sonrisa a ambos hermanos que la miraban con cariño, Tanya la observo hasta que la ultima punta de su negro pelo desapareció por el pasillo aquella niña mortal había despertado sentimientos humanos que ella creía dormidos en su corazón. Para toda vampira que conservase la suficiente humanidad siempre hay una espinita clavada en el costado, el deseo de haber sido madre

- Entiendo porque te has encariñado tanto con ella a pesar de que no lo apruebo Andrew, es una humana muy dulce - le dijo con cierto pesar - conectar con ella es muy interesante tiene un grandísimo poder pero no lo controla será mejor que la ayudes con eso antes de que le cause problemas


	7. Chapter 7

- Muy bien Mary ahora cierra los ojos y concéntrate – le dijo Andrew tomando entre las suyas las pequeñas manos de la niña – no pienses en nada solo escucha mi voz, vacía tu mente y cuando te sientas preparada dime qué ves

Se encontraban en la habitación de la niña, Alice estaba sentada en la cama con los ojos fuertemente cerrados y apretaba las manos de mármol del joven mientras las imágenes venían a ella de una forma violenta

- Imágenes sin sentido son borrosas y cambian muy rápido – le dijo después de unos minutos – solo puedo distinguir una chica de ojos marrones

- Estas demasiado lejos quiero que te concentres en el futuro inmediato Mary aquí y ahora

- No se como hacer eso

- Inténtalo es tu poder tu lo controlas no dejes que te controle a ti, tienes que aprender a dominar tu habilidad por eso estamos aquí para convertir el océano en un río cuyo cause seas capaz de dirigir

Después de la sutil advertencia de Tanya el creciente poder de Alice preocupada mucho a Andrew , al no conducirlo ni ponerle limites su precognición comenzaba a alcanzar niveles alarmantes creciendo en todas direcciones como un océano, la niña comenzaba a ver demasiado lejos y cuanto mas lejos veía mas le costaba regresar. Al principio no presto mucha atención al consejo de su hermana pero a los dos días de su visita encontró a la niña bailando y cantando una canción desconocida de ritmo extraño en la soledad de su habitación y cuando al pregunto por ella Alice le dijo inocentemente que en los 70 la música sería genial decidió que era el momento de hacer algo.

- Concéntrate Mary, aquí y ahora – le dijo con voz suave mientras sentía como la niña se tensaba por el esfuerzo

- Hay un coche negro que viene hacia aquí...

- Tanya...Sigues lejos intenta acércate mas

- Diana esta en el comedor de muy mal humor, le molesta que pases tanto tiempo conmigo subirá las escaleras y vendrá hasta la puerta con la intención de interrumpirnos pero no lo hará se detendrá en la puerta porque se sentirá culpable de tener celos de una niña de 9 años estará unos minutos frente a la puerta y después se ira a tu habitación...si, a tu habitación Andrew esta buscando algo tuyo que pueda llevarse sin que te des cuenta pero buscando en uno de tus cajones va a encontrar muchas hojas, hojas de periódico...

- Mary detente, no veas eso – le dijo el chico de repente muy alterado- abre los ojos no quiero que veas eso

Pero cuando la niña abrió los ojos supo que era demasiado tarde, lo había visto. Su carita dulce se tornó inexpresiva y sus brillantes ojos azules se ensombrecieron, se bajo de la cama y camino a paso lento hasta la puerta y al abrirla se encontró a Diana que acaba de subir las escaleras tal y como ella había dicho, Andrew la siguió de cerca sintiéndose terriblemente culpable. La niña se dirigía a su habitación y al llegar se fue directamente hacia la cajonera y sin vacilar abrió el tercer cajón, después de sacar unas cuentas camisas encontró lo que buscaba , las hojas de periódico. Eran de hace varios meses de una fecha que ella recordaba muy bien...

_**NIÑA DE NUEVE AÑOS PIERDE LA VIDA EN UN TERRIBLE ACCIDENTE**_

_**La familia Brandon hoy está de luto por su hija mayor, la pequeña Mary Alice de tan solo nueve años. La niña murió trágicamente esta madrugada al precipitarse por las escaleras de su casa mientras el resto de su familia dormía, al parecer fue un mozo que cuidaba a los caballos quien alertado por el golpe encontró su cuerpecito ya sin vida. Sus padres están destrozados por la noticia, en el funeral pudimos ver como el señor Brandon abrazaba a su mujer totalmente rota por el dolor demostrando su entereza y temple en todo momento, hacen falta hombres como el en nuestra sociedad que caballero que hombre tan noble que después de semejante noticia encuentra fuerzas para seguir adelante por el bien de su ahora única hija Cynthia y por su mujer con la que pudimos intercambiar unas cuentas palabras. Después de presentarle nuestras mas sinceras condolencias a la señora Brandon le preguntamos acerca de su hija y nos contesto " Seguro que es más feliz allí donde está, ahora es mejor olvidar y seguir adelante por el bien de Cynthia ella es nuestra única preocupación"...**_

No pudo seguir leyendo porque las lagrimas le nublaban la vista, Andrew arranco la hoja de sus temblorosas manos y la abrazo con fuerza

- Lo siento – le susurro al oído – lo siento muchísimo pensé que si las destruía de algún modo u otro me verías así que decidí esconderlas aquí y olvidarme de ellas por favor perdóname Mary

- Esto es del día en que mi padre me trajo aquí...

- Lo siento – repitió sin saber que mas decir

- Me dejo aquí sola y le ha dicho a todo el mundo que estoy muerta...

- Yo estoy contigo Mary no estas sola, soy tu mitad recuerdas? Juntos somos una sola cosa y estaré siempre contigo

Alice le miro con cariño durante unos segundos agradeciéndole en silencio su sincero intento de animarla pero nada de lo que su ángel le dijera podría sacarla del pozo negro en el que acaba de caer. Ella sabia que sus padres la habían abandonado en aquel lugar por el miedo a su extraño don pero conservaba una pequeña esperanza de que la recordaran de vez en cuando, de estar presente en su memoria, de que algún día por lo menos su hermana vendría a verla y ahora veía que intentaban olvidarla fingiendo que había muerto, que ya no existía para su familia. Mary Alice Brandon ya no estaba en este mundo entonces ¿quién era ella ahora? Estaba tan sumida en sus negros pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de que ahora se encontraba en los brazos de Andrew que la acunaba suavemente susurrando disculpas en su oído, así los encontró Diana unos minutos mas tarde cuando llego a la habitación para dar un mensaje al chico

- Madame Emily me manda a decirte que hay alguien abajo que quiere ver a la niña – dijo intentado disimular su disgusto

- Mary no esta en condiciones de ver a nadie en este momento por si no te has dado cuenta Diana

- No te preocupes Andrew, iré a ver que quiere

La niña se deshizo del abrazo del joven y cogio de nuevo la hoja de periódico para después dirigirse lentamente a las escaleras seguida por Diana y Andrew. Al bajar vio a Tanya sentada en el banco mirando con reprobación a una mujer que discutía agitadamente con madame Emily, una mujer de largos rizos negros y brillantes ojos azules. Sarah Brandon, su madre. Tanya se levanto al verla entrar pero se detuvo por la expresión dolorida de la niña que miraba a su madre con indignación

- Mire ahí la tiene – le dijo madame Emily en cuento reparo en la presencia de Alice

- Mary Alice? – pregunto la mujer mientras se volvía

- Hola madre – contesto la niña con voz carente de emoción

- Oh mi pequeña Mary Alice estas aquí – volvió a decir la mujer corriendo a abrazar a la niña acariciando su rostro lleno de lágrimas y su pelo corto - que te han hecho? lo siento muchísimo perdóname cariño lo siento tanto estos meses han sido un tormento para mi pero no te preocupes por nada nos iremos de aquí solas tu y yo empezaremos una nueva vida...

- Lo sientes? Por eso estabas en mi funeral madre? – contesto la niña sin corresponder a ninguna caricia de su madre apretando fuertemente la hoja de periódico- Ahora vienes a buscarme arrepentida por haberme matado pero cuanto tardaras en traerme d vuelta asustada? Me crees tan cruel y egoísta como para abandonar a Cynthia? como para dejar mi hermana sin madre? Yo ya no tengo madre no voy a quitarle a ella la suya

- Pero Mary Alice cielo...

- Mary Alice Brandon ya no existe – la interrumpió alejándose bruscamente de la mujer y enseñándole la hoja – ves? Lo pone justo aquí murió hace unos cuantos meses, yo soy Alice solo Alice no tengo familia

- No claro que no cariño tu eres Mary Alice Brandon mi hija

- No puedes traer a los muertos de nuevo a la vida madre si quieres hacer algo por tu hija muerta no abandones también a Cynthia ahora ella _"_ _es tu única preocupación"_

La señora Brandon comenzó a gritarle a la niña cosas sin sentido, tenia una expresión enloquecida en el rostro, Tanya había cruzada la habitación y sujetaba discretamente a Andrew por el brazo impidiéndole intervenir aunque su furia no era menor que la de su hermano

- Será mejor que te vayas madre, padre ya esta de camino viene a por ti

- Cariño dime que puedo hacer para ganar tu perdón?

- Tienes mi perdón madre

- Entonces por qué no vienes conmigo?

- Soy mas feliz aquí donde estoy

- Que hay aquí que yo no pueda darte?

- Amor madre amor

Las ultimas palabras de la niña fueron como un golpe físico para su madre, Sarah Brandon quería su hija claro que si pero comprendió en ese preciso momento que jamás se lo había demostrado que por miedo a la sangre de su sangre jamás le había dado cariño a su hija, quito las manos de los hombros de la niña y se alejo unos cuantos pasos de ella mientras las lagrimas corrían por sus mejillas

- Lo siento muchísimo hija mía podrás perdonar a tu tonta madre alguna vez?

Pero antes de que la niña pudiese contestar Terrence Brandon entro por la puerta principal con la rabia saliendo por cada uno de sus poros

- Se puede saber que estas haciendo Sarah?

- Despedirme de mi hija Terrence – contesto mirando fijamente a la niña con un nuevo brillo en los ojos- eres muy amable por venir a recogerme querido

- Que?!

- Ya podemos irnos

- Pero si la criada me dijo ...

- Las criadas dicen muchas cosas querido

Sarah cogio sutilmente a su marido del brazo y se dejo guiar hacia la puerta pero no sin volverse una ultima vez

- Adiós Mary Alice

- Adiós madre con el tiempo podré darte lo que pides

La puerta volvió a cerrarse y la niña no se movió de su sitio, rompió en miles de pedazos la hoja de periódico y los tiro por la habitación .Tanya se quito ambos guantes y abrazo a la niña con fuerza para compartir su dolor intentando ayudarla y se quedaron así largo rato hasta que la niña se separo suavemente y le dedico una gran sonrisa que la vampiresa le devolvió mientras se preguntaba que habría visto Alice para sonreír de esa manera


	8. Chapter 8

No, no estoy muerta ni he dejado la historia siento muchisimo el retraso pero tengo una muy buena excusa, estoy de vacaciones por lo q obviamente no stoy en mi casa ni en mi ordenador este es el portatil de mi tia que muy amablemente me ha dejado mientras stoy en su casa pero este pequeño trasto es propenso a las "enfermedades" y le entro un virus que borro todo incluyendo el capitulo que habia escrito ( bastante largo x cierto) y otro fanfic en el que habia empezado a trabajar. Aparte de que tardaron casi una semana en arreglarlo dos dias despues de tenerlo en casa cuando ya habia comenzado a escribir el capitulo otra vez murio nuevamente y se borro por segunda vez, fue realmente muy frustrante perder todo el capitulo ( dos veces seguidas) pero a la tercera va la vencida no? este cap esta escrito apartir de lo que recuerdo haber escrito en el que se borro asi que espero que no les decepcione por no ser exactamente el original.

* * *

Silencio. Nada se escuchaba en la pequeña habitación de Alice excepto el roce de unas piezas de ajedrez sobre el tablero, un sonido demasiado sutil para el oido humano. El día después del incidente con la señora Brandon llego a Wonderland una maleta para la niña que además de una muñeca, una foto de su madre y otros pequeños detalles contenía un tablero de ajedrez con todas sus piezas al que Tanya encontró una gran utilidad en el entrenamiento de su precognición.  
Obviamente las piezas no se movían solas, Alice y Andrew jugaban pero en un silencio incomodo que jamás había existido entre ellos hasta ese momento y la razón de todo era que el joven por fin se había atrevido a formular la pregunta que lo atormentaba desde la llegada de su hermana en voz alta. Aquella mañana de otoño Andrew estaba serio y pensativo, se llevo a la niña a su habitación con la excusa del ajedrez como cada mañana y una vez allí, al mover el primer peón soltó la bomba

- Cómo lo supiste Mary?

Desde que descubrió los periódicos la niña no permitía que la llamaran Mary o señorita Brandon " Solo Alice por favor" contestaba, su ángel era el único que conservaba ese privilegio

- Saber qué?

- No te hagas la tonta conmigo por favor, se que lo sabes

Alice realmente no le prestaba atención, estaba concentrada al máximo en prever su próximo movimiento y creía que el joven le hablaba para intentar distraerla, era un ejercicio que practicaban a menudo pero esta vez no podía estar más equivocada

- DIMELO – grito Andrew mientras se levantaba violentamente de la silla y tiraba todas las piezas de un manotazo

La niña se asusto ante la reacción del joven e instintivamente se echo hacia atrás provocando que la silla se precipitase al suelo pero un segundo antes del golpe ya estaba entre los fuertes brazos de Andrew que la miraba con una expresión profundamente arrepentida

- Lo siento mucho Mary perdóname por favor – le dijo con voz triste – no se que me ha pasado, yo solo quiero saber que hice mal… cómo….cómo supiste que yo…..que Tanya y los Vulturis….

- Quieres saber cómo supe que eres un vampiro- contesto la niña con súbita comprensión

- Si, eso es exactamente lo que quiero saber

Alice suspiro y se alejo de los brazos del muchacho para comenzar a recoger las piezas del ajedrez y volver a colocarlas cuidadosamente en su lugar

- Leí tu diario – le dijo después de sentarse y mover un peón

- Qué…qué diario? – pregunto confundido

- El cuaderno de tapas de cuero marrón que escondes baja una tabla suelta bajo tu cama donde escribes tus penas desde hace muchos muchos años– contesto con voz inexpresiva – _ese_ diario

El joven pareció volverse una estatua durante unos minutos después le dio la vuelta a la mesa y se sentó en su sitio para continuar el juego en el más completo silencio. Ya llevaban más de media hora sin dirigirse la palabra y Alice no podía sentirse más incómoda, no sabía que hacer si pedirle disculpas o dejar que él hablase primero para decirle lo muchísimo que la odiaba por haber violado de tal modo su privacidad pero, aunque se sentía culpable, ella no lo había hecho a propósito había visto el libro en una visión y de alguna manera sintió que Andrew necesitaba que lo leyese. En un intento de llamar su atención Alice puso su rey en el medio del tablero ofreciéndoselo al joven a modo de disculpa y clavo su mirada en el suelo esperando la violenta reacción de Andrew pero esta no llego nunca, sintió sus dedos fríos deslizarse suavemente por su barbilla para obligarla a mirar sus ojos grises llenos de la misma dulzura de siempre aunque nublados por una evidente desesperación que intentaba ocultar sin éxito lo que produjo que aquella mirada que pretendía ser tranquilizadora tuviese el efecto contrario y aumentara el sentimiento de culpa de la niña. Andrew le dedico una pequeña sonrisa y retiro la mano con una suave caricia para volver a colocar el rey en su sitio y continuar el juego del silencio como si nada hubiese pasado

- Preferiría que te enfadaras y me gritaras Andrew – le dijo la niña mientras se levantaba de la silla – cualquier cosa antes que esto

Corrió hacia su cama y se escondió completamente bajo el edredón lo que el chico tomo como un gesto de repulsión hacia lo que había leído en aquellas páginas. Nunca había sido explicito en sus letras por si , como Alice había hecho, alguien las leía pero ahora se sentía terriblemente culpable por haberlas escrito aunque ese sentimiento no tenia comparación con el horror que sentía al imaginarse a su adorada niña leyendo sobre su soledad en los siglos, sobre su sed, sobre su ansia de matar, podía ver el miedo en sus ojos y como cerraba el cuaderno con asco y volvía a esconderlo sin llegar a leer las paginas que él le había dedicado a ella, tal vez si las hubiese leído… No, ese no era el caso y lo mejor era irse cuanto antes, se levanto con su habitual elegancia y se dirigió a la puerta pero al posar su mano en el pomo oyó la voz de Alice un tanto ahogada por el edredón

- "Solo tu nombre es mi enemigo, tu eres tú seas o no Montesco porque ¿qué es Montesco? No es ni mano, ni pie, ni brazo, ni rostro, ni parte alguna que pertenezca a un hombre, elige otro nombre ¿qué hay en un nombre? Lo que llamamos rosa con otro nombre tendría el mismo aroma, también Romeo aunque Romeo no se llamara conservaría iguales perfecciones que atesora"

El Andrew gris y triste desapareció con esas simples palabras dejando paso a una gran sonrisa que lo ilumino por dentro volviendo a ser el Andrew de siempre. En un segundo ya tenia a la niña de nuevo en sus brazos y escondia la cara entre su extraño pelo que tanto le gustaba soltando un gran suspiro de alivio y riéndose alegremente

- Terminaste de leer Romeo y Julieta

- No tiene sentido empezar un libro y no terminarlo, siempre lo dices

- Mi pequeña Mary ojala fuera tan simple como cambiar de nombre – le dijo dándole un beso en la frente- esta es mi naturaleza y aunque lo desee no hay nada que yo pueda hacer para cambiarlo

- No es eso a lo que me refiero Andrew no te pido que cambies sino que te aceptes – le contesto la niña mirándolo fijamente a los ojos- lo que quiero decir es que tu eres tu, ser vampiro o ser humano no es lo que te hace ser quien eres si fueras por ejemplo un perro seguirías siendo Andrew por dentro…

- Un perro?- la interrumpió el chico levantando una ceja

- Andrew esto es serio no te rias estoy intentando explicarte…

- Si ya lo se pero….. un perro?

- Eres….eres….eres un… un inmaduro – le dijo molesta escondiéndose de nuevo bajo el edredon

El chico sonrio con ternura a veces se le olvidaba que Alice era una niña, había pasado por tanto que había crecido muy rápido pero en el fondo aun conservaba esa inocencia y esa ingenuidad con la que a veces le sorprendia

- Mary tienes idea de lo que significa inmaduro?

- No pero oi a Tanya diciéndotelo el otro dia asi que debe ser verdad

- Siento haberme reido del perro Mary por favor sigue con tu explicación con todos los ejemplos que quieras si asi te es mas fácil – le dijo en tono conciliador buscándola bajo el edredón- tu razonamiento me parece muy interesante

- Lo que quiero decirte Andrew es que ser vampiro no cambia la esencia de tu persona – contesto la niña envuelta en el edredón dejando ver solo su cara por si acaso debía ocultarse de nuevo- la palabra vampiro es solo eso, una palabra cuyo significado te hace mi enemigo como también podria serlo un humano malintencionado pero tu Andrew jamás me has hecho daño

- Ni jamás te lo hare, no podría

- Ves? Como en todo puede haber buenos y malos , hay gente buena y gente mala ¿por qué no puede ser igual con los vampiros? También pueden haber vampiros buenos como tu y Tanya no tengo que recordarte que el primero en ser amable conmigo fue precisamente un vampiro

- Ah si?

- Si, este vampiro – volvió a contestar la niña tomando entre sus pequeñas manos el frio rostro del joven- además Andrew ser como tu debe tener alguna ventaja intenta ser positivo y piensa en alguna cosa buena de ser como eres

- Creo que se me ocurre una

- Cual?

Andrew sonrio misteriosamente y se libero del agarre de Alice para inclinarse hacia ella hasta rozar su oído con sus helados labios

- Solo un vampiro podría amarte por siempre- le susurro provocando que el rostro de la niña tomase un color rojo brillante

- Eh…Andrew…yo…bueno…tu – intento decir Alice que no sabia cómo reaccionar ante aquella inesperada declaración

- Shhh Perdona mi indescrecion Mary no he sido nada cortes – la interrumpió el joven posando un dedo en sus labios - no le des importancia eso es algo que aun debo enseñarte pero no ahora

No debería haberle dicho eso, se había dejado llevar por su parte más humana un error que estas alturas no debería permitirse no debía ni quería ceder ante la impaciencia solo tenía que esperar unos cuantos años ¿y que eran para él los años? Se había contenido a tiempo y había enmendado su error porque estando tan cerca como lo estaba ahora de ese precioso rostro sonrojado tal vez, solo tal vez habría tenido el atrevimiento de tomarlo entre sus manos como acaba de hacer e inclinarse suavemente hacia él como estaba haciendo y rozar los labios de Alice con los suyos en la más delicada de las caricias como estaba a punto de hacer….. y lo habría hecho de no ser por unos repentinos golpes en la puerta que precedieron a la entrada de Tanya que al encontrar a su hermano en semejante situación no oculto su disgusto

- Se puede saber qué estás haciendo Andrew?

- Ahórrate la lección de moral Tanya por favor – le contesto este desde la otra punta de la habitación a donde había huido al darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo

- Que me ahorre la lección? ESTABAS APUNTO DE MORDER A LA NIÑA ANDREW !!

- Morderla no era precisamente lo que intentaba hacer…

- Oh – dijo Tanya cayendo en su error – Andrew… tiene 9 años

- TE CREES QUE NO LO SE ?!... perdona Tanya siento recibirte así tienes razón yo…. No se por qué lo he hecho creo que necesito un poco de aire fresco asi que si me disculpas

Se dirigió a grandes zancadas hacia la puerta donde la recién llegada cortaba el paso, tomo su mano enguantada y la beso en forma de saludo para apartarla sutilmente de su camino y antes de salir se volvió hacia la pequeña cama donde Alice aun envuelta por su edredón lo miraba confundida

- De nuevo debo pedirte que perdones mi descortesía y mi rudeza Mary te prometo que no volverá a suceder

Y se fue, incluso más consternado de lo que había llegado. Tanya lo siguió con la mirada hasta que doblo la esquina y después se volvió hacia Alice con una dulce sonrisa

- Perdónalo pequeña mi hermano lleva solo muchos siglos – le dijo mientras se sentaba a su lado – no ha querido asustarte

- Lo sé – contesto la niña aun un poco aturdida- no te preocupes Tanya estoy bien no me ha asustado

- Segura qué estás bien?

- No sabría explicártelo

Tanya la miro con ternura y se quito uno de sus guantes lentamente para que la niña supiera lo que iba hacer y esta enseguida le ofreció la mano buscando el consuelo de su autentica comprensión. Cuando su fría piel entro en contacto con aquella mano pequeña y cálida la invadieron sentimientos confusos, un olor dulce y atrayente, la inocencia de no saber qué pasaba y la madurez de aun así desearlo, el miedo y finalmente la confusión

- No te preocupes Alice lo entenderás cuando seas mayor – le dijo finalmente envolviendo de nuevo su mano en el guante – no le des muchas vueltas

- Cuan mayor?

- Un poco nada mas no seas impaciente, por otro lado no te preguntas por qué he venido hoy a verte? Tengo una sorpresa para ti – le pregunto mientras le enseñaba la caja que había traído consigo – Ábrela

La niña tomo la caja con gran delicadeza y retiro la cinta que la envolvía. Al abrirla lo primero que vio fue una cabellera de color castaño claro, al principio se asusto teniendo cuenta quien era la joven que le daba la caja pero al levantarla descubrió que era una simple peluca

- Para qué es esto Tanya?

- Bueno querida no pensarías que te voy a llevar fuera con ese pelo, llamarías demasiado la atención

- Fuera? Te refieres al jardín de la mansión?

- No , me refiero a la ciudad te prometí que te llevaría de compras

Alice no se había dado cuenta de lo encerrada que se sentía hasta que Tanya le ofreció la oportunidad de salir, no cambia en si de gratitud y alegría y sin pesar se arrojo a los brazos de la joven con demasiado entusiasmo

- Alice cielo….. aléjate un poco quieres? – le pidió esta un poco tensa

- Oh lo siento Tanya no quería ofenderte ¿cómo se expresa en Denali la gratitud hacia la líder?

- No es eso cariño es que… bueno no te asustes pero hace algún tiempo que no me he alimentado y tú tienes un olor delici…quiero decir hueles muy bien y eso afecta a los que son como yo aunque como aun eres una niña tienes un olor muy sutil y solo estando muy cerca se percibe con claridad, me has tomado por sorpresa con esa abrazo y… no te preocupes no tiene importancia solo procura avisarme la próxima vez para que este preparada

Alice se alejo de Tanya con la tristeza reflejada en los ojos, aunque le había explicado sus razones para pedirle espacio se sentía rechazada por lo que la joven sintiéndose un poco culpable por su falta de tacto se acerco de nuevo y le dio un fuerte abrazo

- Ves? Si estoy preparada no pasa nada así que ahora quita esa cara larga que tenemos que prepararte

Para sorpresa de la niña Tanya estaba realmente emocionada por vestirla y arreglarla, le puso el vestido con el que había llegada a Wonderland en su día agregándole nuevas cintas y lazos que había traído en la caja y con mucho cuidado le puso la peluca color castaño claro peinándola con sus frías manos y le hiso dos largas trenzas que dejo caer por los hombros de la niña y por ultimo un pequeño sombrero para ocultar un poco su rostro

- Bien las trenzas disimulan la forma de tu cara y el sombrero la oculta con un poco de sombra pero no si será suficiente para que no te reconozcan – le dijo Tanya arrodillada frente a la niña admirando su obra – tal vez debería maquillarte algunas pecas…. Mejor mírate en el espejo y dame tu opinión

- No solía salir mucho a la calle así que no creo que alguien se haya fijado especialmente en como soy – contesto Alice tomando el espejo de mano que la joven le tendía – a mi misma no me parezco yo creo que será suficiente ¿podemos irnos ya? ¿por favor?

- La impaciencia es un rasgo humano que realmente me disgusta pero por esta vez te consentiré la insolencia – contesto Tanya totalmente vencida por aquella mirada suplicante – Ahora ven y dame un gran abrazo

La niña se acerco encantada de poder demostrar su cariño pero en cuanto rodeo el cuello de Tanya con sus brazos todo comenzó a ponerse borroso y a moverse demasiado rápido hasta que de repente se detuvo tan súbitamente como había empezado, ya no estaban en Wonderland


	9. Chapter 9

Me he retrasado un poco pero en compesacion teneis un cap larguisimo, he tenido q dividirlo en dos partes stan son las primeras 8 paginas espero que no se os haga pesado de leer :P

* * *

- La falda con mas vuelo y no tanto encaje casi no se la ve

- Tanya…

- Shh Alice no te preocupes lo hago por tu bien es solo tela

- Llena de alfileres - le recordó con reproche – y aquí dentro cabemos dos yos los otros no eran tan grandes

- Claro que no cariño este es para cuando seas mayor te están tomando unas medidas aproximadas lo dejaremos aquí en la tienda y yo vendré a supervisar su confección hasta que alcances la edad de ponértelo

- Disculpe lady Tanya pero eso no es posible – le dijo la dependienta de la tienda

- Como que no es posible?

Tanya la había paseado como un perrito por toda la ciudad de una tienda a otra comprando todo lo que la niña tocara o mirara a pesar de sus reticencias, después de varios libros, guantes, abanicos, parasoles, sombreros y cintas habían terminado en una escondida tienda de vestidos en la que ya le habían confeccionado tres de distintos colores y diseños ignorando de nuevo sus quejas y argumentos de que jamás tendría posibilidad de ponérselos ni siquiera el que le probaban ahora que seria supuestamente para cuando fuera mayor, un regalo para Andrew había dicho Tanya. La dueña de la tienda una mujer bastante mayor era la que le tomaba las medidas mientras que su joven aprendiza era la que se había atrevido a contradecir a la mujer

- Vera lady Tanya me ha parecido entender que usted pretende que nos quedemos con este vestido aquí en la tienda hasta que su hija se convierta en una señorita

- Si exactamente eso es lo que pretendo – contesto la mujer sin sacarla del error de su supuesta maternidad

- Pues me temo que no va a ser posible no aceptamos ese tipo de encargos

- Que no acepta ese tipo de encargos? Pero con quien te has creído que estas hablando es que acaso no sabes quien soy?

- Mi lady no pretendía…

- Como te atreves a dirigirte a mí en ese tono como si yo fuese cualquiera….

- Perdóneme por favor…

- Sabes lo que acabas de hacer? Sabes acaso con quien estas hablando?

- Emm… Tanya – dijo Alice un tanto incomoda

- Oh ups perdóneme obviamente que no sabe quien soy es que este calor me altera los nervios sabe? – dijo Tanya recobrando la compostura desplegando todos sus dotes de actriz – replanteare la cuestión, el vestido no esta terminado yo vendré a pedirles que añadan distintos elementos porque no quiero que cuando la niña tenga edad de ponérselo este pasado de moda me entiende? Yo le pagare un adelanto ahora y cuando al fin este terminado podrá pedir por el lo que quiera

- Lo que quiera? – pregunto la anciana propietaria súbitamente interesada

- Lo que quiera – aseguro Tanya posando su poderosa mirada en ella

- Cassandra fírmale un recibo a esta amable señora por supuesto que nos encargaremos del vestido cuanto haga falta no podemos permitir que esta preciosa niña lleve puesto cualquier trapajo

- Agradezco su comprensión

La joven Cassandra se llevo a Tanya a un pequeño despacho en el interior de la tienda donde la mujer firmo un cheque de un valor casi vergonzoso y recibió a cambio un recibo amarillento que no tardo en guardar en su bolso. Cuando se disponía a discutir con la aprendiza algunos destalles del vestido la alarmada voz de la anciana resonó por la tienda

- Niña? Oye niña te encuentras bien?

Tanya salto de su asiento para volver a la tienda y encontrar a una Alice rígida y con la mirada perdida en el infinito

- No se preocupe es herencia materna el calor le sienta fatal además de que todavía no hemos almorzado debe sentirse un poco débil – dijo Tanya intentando parecer despreocupada mientras se quitaba disimuladamente uno de sus guantes y se acercaba a la niña – concédale un poco de espacio para que pueda respirar ¿ por casualidad no tendrá un caramelo?

- Creo que tengo unos cuantos en la parte de atrás ahora mismo se los traigo

Se levanto con dificultad y se dirigió hacia donde Cassandra se encontraba lo más rápido que le permitía su artritis. Una vez solas Tanya espero a que Alice volviera lo que esta hizo unos segundos mas tarde con el terror reflejado en el rostro, la mujer acerco lentamente su mano al rostro de la niña pero antes de entrar en contacto sus sensibles sentidos captaron una esencia demasiado familiar, una presencia intangible que la hizo ponerse tan rígida como una estatua y soltar un gruñido involuntario

- Quién es? – le preguntó la niña dando por echo que Tanya había reconocido al sujeto de su visión

- No estoy del todo segura, es imposible que este aquí dime que has visto exactamente

- Es un vampiro, un hombre, pero no se parece a ti, no se parece a Andrew es…es mas frío y más oscuro no se explicarlo – contesto la niña – llevaba una capa color gris oscuro parecía una estatua viviente de la muerte caminando por un callejón…

Tanya dejo que el pánico la invadiera por 5 segundos y entro en algo parecido al shock. Él estaba allí a unos pocos metros ¿cómo había podida acercarse tanto sin que ella se diera cuenta? O lo que era aun mas extraño ¿qué hacia tan lejos de su hogar? Era imposible totalmente imposible él no podía estar allí pero podía olerlo, oírlo, sentirlo, era incapaz de negar su presencia pero se negaba a creer que el mayor demonio de su infierno personal acababa de irrumpir en su pequeña burbuja de paz. En su fuero interno sabia que no tenía escapatoria pero aferrándose al último resquicio de esperanza acaricio el rostro de Alice buscando entre sus sentimientos, pensamientos y recuerdos aquella imagen y tal como había dicho la niña encontró a la muerte.

- Es Aro – susurro con horror retirando su mano

No hicieron falta mas palabras para comprender lo gravedad de la situación. Tanya volvió a colocarse el guante mientras se obligaba a recuperar la compostura ahora mismo su prioridad era proteger a Alice, un Vulturi no se lo pensaría dos veces con una frágil niña humana que no solo sabía demasiado y olía sutilmente deliciosa sino que además era poseedora de tan asombroso don, sobretodo ese Vulturi y no pensaba permitir que reclutara a la pequeña Alice para su ejercito de asesinos.  
Cuando pudo pensar con claridad saco a la niña de su prisión de tela y la tumbo cuidadosamente en un sillón

- Tu quédate aquí y finge que te encuentras mal, si te preguntan diles que he salido a llamar al cochero – le dijo tomando su pequeña mano entre las suyas – Yo iré a ver que quiere, bajo ningún concepto salgas de la tienda Alice aquí estas a salvo no hagas ninguna tontería Aro esta demasiado cerca

Beso la mano de la niña y le dio un suave apretón intentado tranquilizarla, tomo su parasol y antes de salir por la puerta le dirigió una sonrisa

- Espérame aquí, volveré

- Lo prometes?

- Claro que si cielo

- Y si veo q me necesitas?

- No hagas nada tu quédate aquí mi prioridad es que vivas Alice ya te dije que nada de tonterías

Salió por la puerta cubriéndose con el parasol y se encamino lentamente al callejón que estaba entre la tienda y la tienda de al lado. Era un hermoso día soleado pero aquel callejón estaba tan oscuro como una noche sin luna, vaciló antes de entrar probablemente fuese una trampa aunque si quisiese atacarla lo habría hecho hace rato. Prefirió ser precavida y se detuvo justo en la entrada, protegida por el sol

- Qué estas haciendo aquí _padre_? – le dijo a la oscuridad

El brillo de unos ojos rojo sangre delato su posición mientras se acercaba lentamente dejando ondear su capa tras él

- Querida – dijo abriendo los brazos invitándola a un abrazo – que forma de saludar es esa? No te alegras de ver a tu viejo padre?

- Sabes tan bien como yo que alegría es la ultimo que siento al verte – contesto Tanya fríamente – ser tu hija no es algo que me enorgullezca

- Oh criatura me ofendes – volvió a decir Aro sin perder la sonrisa – tu eres mi mayor orgullo, mi creación más perfecta esperaba que mi visita fuese una grata sorpresa para ti ¿por qué tanto recelo? Tienes tanto miedo que te ocultas en el sol, vamos no seas tan terca mi Tanya ven a darle un abrazo a tu padre

- No me agrada el contacto físico padre en eso me parezco a ti

- Lo se, siempre me ha fascinado que hayas heredado ese aspecto de mi don aunque la desconfianza no se de donde la heredaste querida, esta bien nada de contacto físico pero ¿tendrías la bondad de acercarte un poco?

Resignada cerró el parasol y entro en el oscuro pasillo alejándose de los protectores rayos de sol mientras Aro retrocedía concediéndole espacio, aquel callejón era mucho mas largo de lo que parecía

- Donde esta Sulpicia? – pregunto para reanudar la conversación

- Oh tu madre ha ido a ver a tu hermano querida

Aquella frase reavivo su estado de pánico, no contaba con un ataque simultáneo sin duda una estrategia brillante por parte de Aro y una estupidez por su parte pensar que su hermano estaría a salvo y no avisarle del peligro. No tenía manera de llegar a él, de advertirle, de ayudarle, de protegerle…

- No, Andrew…

- No tienes de que preocuparte hija mía si quisiera llevarte a la fuerza a Volterra no estaríamos teniendo esta conversación un poco de confianza por favor solo he venido a saludarte me siento muy dolido por tu huida de casa pero es elección tuya cuando volver al calor del hogar

- Nunca, Volterra jamás ha sido mi hogar me repugna lo que hacéis allí

- Tu madre esta desconsolada…

- Ella no es mi madre y dudo mucho que esa fulana que tienes por esposa tenga sentimientos por favor padre deja la charada nos fuimos de Volterra hace siglos

- ¿Qué son los siglos para quien ha vivido milenios? No ha pasado un solo día en el que no te haya echado de menos mi adorada Tanya

- Aun sigue sorprendiéndome tu facilidad para mentir

Una risa infantil surgió de las sombras del fondo y el sonido de pasos acercándose retumbo por el eco en esa zona del callejón, una extraña y pequeña figura se acercaba a ellos desde esa dirección. Era una niña envuelta en una capa gris oscuro

- ¿No cree que la señorita Tanya esta siendo un tanto descarada maestro? – dijo con voz infantil aun oculta en las sombras

- Jane – dijo esta con horror – que esta haciendo Jane aquí padre?

- No creías que había venido solo verdad querida? Se que me conoces un poco mejor

De repente el movimiento al final del callejón aumento y dos fornidas figuras envueltas en capas se acercaron también

- Es un verdadero placer volver a verte Tanya – dijo otra voz

- Demetri…

- Sin duda un placer sigues tan hermosa como siempre – continuo una tercera

- Félix…

- Alec te manda recuerdos pequeña mía lamenta mucho no poder saludarte en persona pero tenia que acompañar a Sulpicia

- Has mandado a ese bastardo a por Andrew? – pregunto Tanya ya totalmente fuera de si…

Una ira homicida se apodero de su grácil y helado cuerpo, aquel asqueroso ser tramposo y rastrero ¿como se atrevía? Como podía darle semejante puñalada por la espalda a uno de sus hijos? Tenia que encontrar la forma de advertir a Andrew pero no se le ocurría nada hasta que un ruido proveniente de la tienda capto su atención y le dio la respuesta

- Alice no cariño no salgas quédate donde estas no importa lo que hayas visto quédate exactamente donde estas no hagas ninguna tontería Alice por favor – dijo Tanya alzando la voz para parar a la niña que estaba apunto de abrir la puerta – llama a Wonderland, a Andrew, dile que están aquí dile lo que ves pídele que se vaya…

- Con quien estas hablando?

- Con alguien que tiene mas poder en un dedo del pie que tu en todo tu cuerpo padre – le dijo con petulancia sabiendo que se asustaría, necesitaba distraerlo para que no oyera como unas pequeñas manos marcaban un numero a toda prisa, volvió a alzar la voz - Alice dile a Andrew que Alec va en camino el entenderá a que me refiero tu solo hazlo date prisa no tiene mucho tiempo

- Cariño llevar esa dieta tan…inusual que llevas ha terminado trastornándote?

- No padre estoy perfectamente cuerda gracias...NO ALICE NO

Pero ya era muy tarde todos habían oído la puerta abrirse a unos pocos metros de distancia, oyeron el latido de un corazón acercándose lentamente hasta que en la entrada del callejón apareció una niña de pelo castaño claro peinado en dos trenzas

- Así que una simple niña humana es tu definición de poder hija mía? – le pregunto Aro con sarcasmo

- No la mires padre no te atrevas ni siquiera a pensar en ponerle un dedo encima – dijo Tanya amenazante retrocediendo unos pasos interponiéndose entre la niña y los suyos de forma protectora – hazme a mi lo que quieras ha eso has venido pero déjala en paz

- No quiere hacerte daño – le dijo la niña con voz tranquila - solo quiere tocarte para saber lo que has estado haciendo últimamente quiere asegurarse de que no te has convertido en una amenaza

La sonrisa burlona de Aro se esfumo

- La única que pretende herirte es ella – continuo señalando a Jane que estaba entre Aro y Demetri – quiere matarte para ocupar tu lugar a ojos de tu padre aunque no tienes nada de que preocuparte puedes con ella tiene estrictamente prohibido sonreírte no preguntes que significa eso porque no lo sé y ese…ese _inmaduro_ que esta a su lado lo que quiere es pelearse con Andrew pero lo que no sabe es que si lo intenta terminara muy mal parado peor de lo que se imagina

- Como puede saber….

- En realidad le tienen miedo a Andrew por eso han mandado al gemelo de la que quiere matarte a buscarle con esa mujer rara que no se quien es, no la veo con claridad

- Disculpa niña…

- Me llamo Alice no "niña" Aro de los Vulturis y no estaba hablando contigo sino te importa

- Maestro!! Va a permitir semejante insolencia a una humana?

- En este momento querido Félix su insolencia es lo ultimo que me preocupa

- Ahora le temes a una "simple niña humana" padre?

- Jane tráemela

- Como ordene maestro

- Oh no claro que no, sobre mis cenizas padre….no te atrevas a tocarla enana del demonio aleja tus sucias manos de ella – dijo Tanya afianzando su postura defensiva e interceptando a Jane en plena carrera con una sola mano y arrogándola contra la pared del fondo - Alice vete yo les contendré lo suficiente

- Correr no me servirá de nada Tanya – contesto la niña - tranquila se paciente debemos esperar

- No conocía tu lado maternal Tanya pareces una vulgar humana consumida por la oxitocina – dijo Jane levantándose con dificultad mientras volvía a colocarse el hombro en su sitio

- Voy a matarte pequeña zorra

- Me permite maestro?

- Con suavidad por favor Demetri

Cuando Tanya se lanzo a por Jane las grandes manos de Demetri apresaron las suyas detrás de su espalda frenando su carrera e imposibilitándola para moverse pero tuvo mucho cuidado de que ninguna parte de su piel quedase en contacto con la piel de la mujer. Jane le dirigió una mirada llena de petulancia y orgullo al saberse vencedora, ahora era su turno de devolver el golpe y no necesitaba su don para hacerla sufrir ya que esta le había enseñado amablemente su debilidad, avanzo hacia la desprotegida niña lentamente, paso a paso sin apartar sus ojos de Tanya que gruñía y se debatía entre los brazos del guardia. Alice miraba a Jane acercarse con absoluta calma, no había miedo en sus ojos lo que tenía a Aro bastante desconcertado ¿sería verdad que esa pequeña niña era tan poderosa como decía Tanya? Su entrada había sido asombrosa sin duda pero seguía siendo humana, frágil, pequeña… ¿por qué no le temía? Sus dudas se reflejaron en sus ojos rojos velados por los siglos y a la niña no le paso por alto su inquietud, dejo de estudiar a Jane, clavo su mirada en Aro y le sonrío ampliamente como si se compadeciera de su ignorancia. Ninguno de los otros se percato del pequeño intercambio de miradas entre Alice y Aro, Jane seguía avanzando por el callejón con toda tranquilidad destrozando los nervios de Tanya y recalcando su impotencia. Esta había entrado en un estado completamente animal e instintivo, se revolvía con tal violencia que consiguió soltarse un par de veces y golpear a Demetri para intentar escapar pero este volvía a cogerla enseguida con mucha más fuerza

- Tranquila Tanya ¿por qué tan salvaje? Estoy siendo un perfecto caballero aunque si lo prefieres – le susurro la oído mientras se escondía en su pelo para lamer su cuello sin ser visto – a ese juego podemos jugar dos…

Esta vez fue necesaria la ayuda de Félix para retener a Tanya que se había soltado nuevamente con la intención de arrancarle la lengua a su captor. Jane se reía divertida por el espectáculo mientras seguía acercándose a Alice y ya no las separaban más que unos pocos pasos

- Ya eres mía – dijo Jane centrando finalmente su atención en su presa

Alice le dedico una sonrisa burlona y negó suavemente con la cabeza

- No lo creo Jane

A la jovencísima guardia no le gusto aquel tono, no estaba acostumbrada a que la gente no la temiera y mucho menos a que le faltaran el respeto de esa manera, dio un último paso hacia la niña pero un zumbido proveniente de la calle capto la atención de todos los inmortales y en menos de un segundo aquel zumbido paso a ser un gruñido profundo y salvaje, un rugido lleno de ira. Una ráfaga de viento impacto violentamente contra Jane haciéndola caer al suelo y al levantar la vista ahí estaba la insolente niña irradiando felicidad mientras se abrazaba a la pierna del recién llegado

- Un paso mas Jane y estarás en llamas antes de que puedas decir a sus pies maestro

Andrew brillaba bajo el sol de la tarde lo que le daba un aspecto aun mas divino que el habitual, sus ojos grises habían vuelto a dividirse en blanco y negro en una mirada felina y peligrosa en donde no había ni una pizca de humanidad, jamás había sido menos humano pero al sentir el roce del cuerpo de Alice al aferrarse a él consiguió calmarse un poco, había llegado a tiempo. Aquella ráfaga de viento que Andrew había producido con su desenfrenada carrera también había golpeado a Alice haciéndola caer y desde el suelo aprecio toda la magnificencia de su ángel salvador antes de aferrarse a su pierna. Nunca le había parecido tan hermoso y mortífero pero no sintió miedo, él siempre sería su Andrew

- A…a sus pie…pies ma...maestro – dijo Jane con voz temblorosa por el miedo

- Te estaba esperando ¿por qué has tardado tanto? – dijo Alice tirando suavemente de la tela de su pantalón para llamar la atención de Andrew

- Madame Emily no es tan rápida dando recados deberías haberlo visto ¿estas bien? Te han hecho algo? – preguntó el joven visiblemente preocupado mientras se inclinaba para cogerla en brazos

- Hijo mío que alegría verte

- Vete a la mierda Aro – contesto con odio apretando a la niña contra su pecho para luego posar su colérica mirada en el captor de Tanya - ahora Demetri vas a quitar tus asquerosas, sucias y mugrientas zarpas de mi hermana si sabes lo que te conviene

- Esta deseando pelear contigo – le susurro la niña al oído

- Lo se no te preocupes yo me hago cargo, quédate calladita y no te muevas luego tu y yo tendremos una charla muy seria señorita desobediente

- Quién es esa niña Andrew y por qué la protegéis?

- Eso no es asunto tuyo con saber que es mía te basta, no te lo volveré a repetir Demetri si quieres seguir teniendo brazos suelta a mi hermana

- Maestro?

- Ya has oído a mi hijo, obedece

Demetri aflojo su agarre a regañadientes y Tanya se libero de un tirón, dio un par de pasos mientras se frotaba las muñecas como si las tuviera doloridas pero en un rápido movimiento se quito uno de sus largos guantes y poso su mano desnuda en la garganta de su carcelero. Este se quedo rígido y ahogo un grito mientras se encogía en si mismo antes de caer inconciente al suelo

- Cerdo – le dijo al cuerpo inerte mientras se quitaba el otro guante - esa ha sido la ultima vez que me pones las manos encima

- Que es lo que ha hecho?- pregunto Alice un tanto asustada

- El don de Tanya puede llegar a ser peligroso depende de como decida usarlo quien es capaz de acariciar tu alma también es capaz de lastimarla y créeme las heridas del alma son mucho mas dolorosas y duraderas que cualquier herida física – contesto Andrew en voz baja – suelen subestimarla porque saben lo mucho que le desagrada utilizar su don de cualquiera de las dos formas pero han sido precavidos ¿por qué crees que Aro a traído a tres de sus mejores guardias consigo? Félix y Demetri son sus guerreros mas fuertes y Jane es su arma predilecta pero la trajo mas que nada para intimidar

- Y bien pequeño demonio – dijo Tanya al fin posando su mirada en la susodicha Jane - en donde nos habíamos quedado antes de que llegara mi hermano?

Ahora era Tanya la que sonreía mientras le enseñaba a Jane sus manos desnudas con burla, estaba muy muy pero que muy enfadada y no habría dudado en matar a su pequeña torturadora de no ser por Andrew

- Tanya la estas asustando

Tanya clavo sus ojos ahora negros en su hermano y en la niña que protegía con sus brazos, Alice la miraba con miedo como si no fuese capaz de reconocerla y aquella mirada inocente tan cargada de horror le trajo recuerdos poco agradables. Ella ya no era esa persona ahora era diferente nadie volvería a verla de esa forma jamás.

- Lo siento Alice no pretendía asustarte – dijo con voz suave mientras se acercaba lentamente – estoy furiosa y me cuesta controlarme pero no voy a hacerte daño no me mires así

Acerco una de sus manos para acariciarla y la niña se encogió un poco tratando de huir del contacto pero Tanya insistió y rozo suavemente su rostro con la yema de su fríos dedos, la niña se relajo al instante y le dedico una tímida sonrisa de disculpa

- Bueno parece que ya tenemos a toda la familia reunida – dijo Aro interrumpiendo la escena

Tanya y Andrew lo ignoraron centrados en la niña pero un sonido en el fondo del callejón los obligo a reinterpretar aquella frase

- Sulpicia – gruño Tanya

- Madre – dijo Andrew a su vez

Alice ahogo un grito de asombro cuando una sombra apareció junto a Aro. Aquella mujer era la versión femenina de Andrew, era imposible negar que pertenecieran a la misma familia aunque parecía demasiado joven para ser lo que era, su madre. Estudiando atentamente su rostro inexpresivo también encontró partes de Tanya en Sulpicia, el pelo ondulado, la forma de los labios, el perfecto ovalo del rostro, pequeños detalles que el parecido con su hijo ocultaba a un observador corriente. La mujer miro fijamente a sus hijos antes de inclinarse hacia Aro y susurrarle algo que provoco un profundo gruñido por parte de Andrew

- Andrew mi muchacho tu madre solo comenta lo evidente no hay por que ponerse violento

- Preferiría que no se refiriese a Mary como " que presa tan sumisa a cazado Andrew"


	10. Chapter 10

Pequeño spoiler de Breaking Dawn estais advertidos. Este cap trata sobretodo del pasado de Andrew para que podais entenderlo mejor pero el proximo sera solo Alice/Andrew lo prometo :P

* * *

- No pretendía ofenderte querido – dijo Sulpicia con una voz susurrante pero dulce – no subestimo tus habilidades en absoluto solo me refería a que esta muy tranquila no parece tener miedo

- Porque no tiene por qué tenerlo – volvió a gruñir Andrew

- Amor mío nuestro hijo no pretende alimentarse con esa niña humana – explico Aro – dice que es suya, que le pertenece, de hecho la tiene en brazos para protegerla de nosotros él y Tanya parecen haberse encariñado con ella y haberla tomado como mascota

- Y eso por qué?

- Sin duda es una niña especial tendrías que haberla visto llegar fue algo fascinante pero no tengo ni idea de por qué están tan dispuestos a luchar por ella

La mujer tendió su pálida mano a su marido y dejo que este la rozara con la suya compartiendo con él sus pensamientos, después de unos minutos Aro la miro con desaprobación

- Estas segura?

Sulpicia asintió levemente con la cabeza y un resignado Aro hizo una seña a sus guardias, entre los que ahora se encontraba el pequeño Alec, que de inmediato se reunieron entorno a él.

- Alice sujétame los guantes y cierra los ojos, procurare ser silenciosa – dijo Tanya preparándose para el inminente ataque

- No hay razón para luchar querida vuestra madre quiere hablar unos minutos con vosotros a solas, Jane, Félix, Alec y Demetri van a acompañarme a ir al encuentro de mis hermanos – dijo Aro en tono conciliador – de momento vuelve a haber paz en el sur nuestra presencia ya no es necesaria así que volvemos a Volterra, conozco vuestra opinión al respecto pero si cambiáis de idea siempre seréis bienvenidos

Antes de partir dio un cauteloso paso adelante y volvió a extender los brazos, Tanya lo miro dubitativa un momento para luego acercarse lentamente

- Si de verdad lo deseas ponte guantes primero

Con un chasquido de dedos Demetri le tendió un par de guantes de cuero que Aro se puso ante los incrédulos ojos de sus guardias

- Maestro ella…. La señorita Tanya no lleva guantes

Aro calló a Alec con una gélida mirada y volvió a centrar su atención en su hija ofreciéndole sus brazos y ella algo reticente los acepto

- Tengo fe en el mañana hija mía – le susurro en medio de aquel abrazo tan rígido mientras acariciaba su pelo – seguiré esperando

- Tus esperanzas son vanas padre

- Lo se pero como dice un viejo amigo mío la esperanza es lo ultimo que se pierde

- Palabras de Carlisle

- Si también debe ser hereditario congeniar bien con ese hombre ¿le darás recuerdos de mi parte? – le pidió mientras apoyaba su mejilla en su cabeza

- Sin duda alguna padre pienso ponerle al corriente de esto tan pronto como me sea posible ir a verle

- Tu reticencia a volver conmigo también tiene que ver con su hijo el joven Edward?

Aquella frase hizo que Tanya rompiera el abrazo y se alejara a zancadas de su padre

- Tramposo

- Me pediste que me pusiera guantes y cumplí tu requisito querida – dijo mientras se alejaba hacia la oscuridad del callejón seguido de todo su sequito – sabes que mi don al igual que el tuyo no reside solo en mis manos, adiós Tanya saluda a Irina y a Kate de mi parte me alegro que tu aquelarre sea tan prospero y que tengas tan buenos aliados como los Cullen, Andrew hijo mío realmente me he alegrado de verte espero que la próxima vez sea en condiciones menos hostiles

Con una floritura de su capa les dio la espalda y se encamino a las sombras pero la voz de Alice le detuvo, se había puesto rígida en los brazos de Andrew y miraba aquel grupo sin verlo realmente

- Los Cullen son poderosos y lo serán aun mas pero no son una amenaza no deberías tenerles tanto miedo

- Yo no le temo a la familia de Carlisle – contesto Aro volviéndose con una expresión gélida, la niña había metido el dedo en la llaga

- Puedes utilizar el eufemismo que prefieras si miedo te parece una palabra muy corriente, aprender a respetar a los Cullen te evitara problemas en el futuro estas advertido

Jane se volvió lentamente y clavo sus rojos ojos en ella, no permitiría más insolencias ese día y mucho menos al Maestro. Una sonrisa angelical se extendió por su rostro dándole un aspecto aun más adorable pero Alice todavía en trance comenzó a tener una extraña sensación. Andrew que esperaba pacientemente a que volviera comenzaba a preocuparse al ver que tardaba tanto y se alarmó cuando la niña empezó a poner caras raras, expresiones de dolor, no respiraba bien parecía que se ahogaba. No le tomo más de un segundo levantar la mirada y buscar a Jane que parecía furiosa

- Por qué no gritas? maldita niña es que acaso quieres mas?

- No grita por que estas torturando su cuerpo no su mente, ella no esta realmente aquí – gruño Andrew temblando de ira – detente Jane

- No – dijo con arrogancia – no puedes hacerme nada si le pasas la niña a Tanya ella sentirá su dolor y no vas a soltarla para venir a por mi ¿por qué habría de parar entonces?

- Porque yo te lo ordeno Jane – digo Aro evidentemente molesto

- Maestro, la estoy castigando por su insolencia, por lo que os ha dicho…

- Acaso te he pedido yo que lo hicieras?

- No pero…

El eco de un suave ¡plaf! resonó por todo el callejón. Jane sorprendida se llevo la mano a la mejilla, el Maestro jamás la había abofeteado hasta ese momento ¿por qué la castigaba? ella solo había intentado complacerle

- No te permito que le hables así a mi hijo Jane – le dijo con un tono sombrío – limítate a cumplir con lo que se te ordena expresamente

- Si Maestro perdóneme no volverá a suceder

A pesar de que Aro había distraído a Jane la niña seguía temblando y sufriendo en brazos de un Andrew cada vez más furioso y fuera de control, no sabia que hacer jamás había visto a Jane utilizar su don contra un mortal y desconocía las consecuencias de aquel dolor en un frágil cuerpo humano

- Andrew cálmate – le advirtió Tanya percatándose de su escaso autocontrol – la tienes en brazos no querrás herirla

- Mírala Tanya, mira como sufre Jane tiene que pagar por esto – le contesto este mientras su visión adquiría el tono rojizo de la ira – tengo que matarla

- Eres un asesino Andrew? Crees que la justicia esta en tu mano?

- No

- Tu mismo me has hecho entrar en razón hace unos minutos no cometas ahora mi mismo error, nosotros no tomamos vidas ajenas porque tenemos el poder para hacerlo eso es lo que nos diferencia de ellos recuerda Andrew por eso nos fuimos, nosotros somos diferentes

Tanya tenía razón, él lo sabía pero el ansia de torturar hasta la muerte a aquella monstruosidad que su padre tanto valoraba acallaba su buena conciencia, sentir el pequeño cuerpecito de Alice temblando en sus brazos era más de lo que podía soportar. Andrew hacia lo imposible por intentar controlarse pero no podía, tenia la vista clavada en Jane que seguía quieta con la mano en la mejilla mirando a Aro con sorpresa, era un blanco demasiado fácil…

- Andrew - le advirtió de nuevo Tanya – yo también la quiero se lo que sientes

- No, no lo sabes – contesto este con un tono cortante y acercándose a ella le susurro en voz apenas audible - Imagina por un momento que fuese Edward y que Jane le torturase mientras le sostienes, imagina su dolor y tu impotencia, podrías controlar tu ira teniéndola a solo unos pasos con la guardia baja? Tal vez si porque Edward puede soportarlo, por mucho dolor que sintiese sus huesos no pueden romperse, su piel no puede rasgarse, su mente es lo bastante fuerte pero Mary es humana Tanya, es mi humana y esa zorra se atrevido a hacerle daño….tengo que….tengo…

- Tienes que controlarte – dijo Sulpicia

Sulpicia, hasta ahora callada pero atenta observadora, había intervenido al ver que su hija se quedaba de piedra en su sitio después de que Andrew hubiese tocado aquel tema tan delicado que tenia nombre y apellido: Edward Cullen. Cuando se pasa de mortal a inmortal el tiempo literalmente se congela, ya no hay cambios, ni físicos ni psicológicos siempre le disgustaran o gustaran las mismas cosas que en el tiempo exacto del cambio pero con los sentimientos no ocurría exactamente lo mismo. Una vez vampiro el único cambio que podías esperar es el amor, un sentimiento tan brusco e increíble que es incluso capaz de producir un cambio en lo que ya no es capaz de cambiar pero una vez hecho ya no hay vuelta atrás, amaras pase lo que pase por el resto de la eternidad incluso si la razón de tu afecto no te corresponde. Para Tanya el castigo por haber formado parte de aquel clan sanguinario era vivir eternamente la agonía de un amor no correspondido por lo que el tema de sus sentimientos por el primer hijo de Carlisle era tabú en todos los aspectos, ahora era ella la que no podía controlarse

- Perdóname Tanya...no...no pre…pretendía herirte – dijo Andrew con esfuerzo mientras intentaba no moverse para no caer en la tentación de ir a por Jane mientras esta se alejaba adentrándose en la oscuridad – no…pue…puedo controlarme… ya no más…no...puedo más…

- Dámela a mi Andrew, reclama tu honor – se ofreció Sulpicia dando un tímido paso hacia sus hijos

- No…te acerques…madre, no te…te lo tomes como algo personal…tiene un olor muy…muy dulce y no permitiré que la mates

- Por muy tentador que sea el canto de la sirena no le haré ningún daño a la dueña de tu corazón hijo mío

Andrew miro a su madre con evidente sorpresa. Le ofrecía su protección a una niña humana porque de algún modo había entendido lo que él sentía por ella. Sulpicia dio otro paso pero el gruñido de Tanya la freno de nuevo

- Es privilegio de una madre saber quien habita en el corazón de sus hijos – dijo para responder a las dudas de los ojos de Andrew extendiendo los brazos - ¿no merezco conocer a la que me roba tu afecto?

Ignorando la mirada de advertencia de su hermana Andrew puso cuidadosamente a la inconciente Alice en los brazos de Sulpicia y salió disparado en dirección a Jane. La mujer sostuvo a la niña con un solo brazo manteniéndola lejos de su cuerpo mirándola fijamente con sus inexpresivos ojos color sangre, debido a sus difusos y escasos recuerdos humanos no sabia si alguna vez había sostenido así a su propia hija. Con la mano libre le retiro el pelo de la frente sudada, pobrecita una humana tan pequeña soportando un dolor tan intenso, era una niña hermosa sin duda en el sentido en que un vampiro tan antiguo podía encontrar hermoso a un humano, su fragilidad, su corta edad, los latidos de su corazón… tal vez podría pedirle a Aro que le dejara tener una como mascota en Volterra, sería lo justo hace unos siglos ella se lo había permitido a él aunque no eran exactamente niños humanos. Eran niños inmortales que los aquelarres habían creado para llenar el vacío de la maternidad frustrada de las vampiras ¿sentiría Tanya ese mismo deseo? ¿Por eso protegía a la niña con tanta fiereza? Recordaba como se había revuelto cuando Aro decidió ejecutar a sus pequeñas mascotas por considerarlas peligrosas e inestables…

- Te vigilo Sulpicia – dijo Tanya interrumpiendo sus pensamientos – un movimiento sospechoso y te haré algo que te dolerá toda la eternidad, no ha sido prudente quedarte a solas conmigo

- Tu odio es suficiente castigo para cualquiera de mis pasadas, presentes o futuras faltas – contesto la mujer sin dejar de observar a la niña - nada que puedas hacerme me dolerá mas

- Mientes de maravilla por poco te creo, Aro es un excelente maestro

- ¿Por qué me culpas por los defectos de tu padre?

- Vais los dos en el mismo paquete

A pesar de su inexpresividad las palabras de Tanya calaron hondo en Sulpicia ¿tan mala madre había sido? O talvez ¿la odiaba por no recordarla? Ella solo conservaba un recuerdo, un solo recuerdo medianamente nítido de la niña que había sido su hija, tenía un cuarto lleno de dibujos de aquel borroso rostro infantil que en ese tiempo no la odiaba ¿había sido buena madre entonces? Aquella pregunta la atormentaba y por eso quería hablar a solas con sus hijos, quería saber por qué no había podido retenerlos a su lado

- Tanya ¿conservas algún recuerdo de cuando era humana?

- Difuso e imperfecto pero si conservo algunos

- ¿Me querías entonces?

- Me supongo, no era más que una niña ingenua ¿qué sabría yo de la maldad siendo tan joven?

- Qué te he hecho yo que tu padre no te haya hecho?

- El enfermó y se convirtió en esto que ahora todos somos, por muy rastrero, tramposo y malvado que sea ahora no tuvo elección pero tu fuiste tras él porque así lo quisiste, nos abandonaste siendo tan solo unos niños y luego mentiste para ocultárnoslo, lo tuyo no tiene perdón

- Sinceramente Tanya te crees que yo sabía que mi marido se había convertido en vampiro y que iba a alimentarse de mi esa noche cuando salí a buscarle? Te has parado a pensar alguna vez que fueron solo 3 días los que desaparecí y cuando pude volver a buscarte ya no estabas?

- Sasha nos encontró una semana después de que desaparecieras no volviste a los tres días no tiene sentido que mientas yo estaba allí

Aquella afirmación consiguió apartar la mirada de Sulpicia de la niña y clavarla en Tanya con sorpresa

- Que has dicho?

- Si Sulpicia lo que oyes para tu desgracia recuerdo lo suficiente de ese pequeño incidente como para creerme tus mentiras, jamás volviste a por nosotros

- Eso...eso es imposible – dijo la mujer con incredulidad

- A ver vamos a fingir que me interesan tus falacias qué es imposible?

- Yo volví a los tres días destrocé la casa entera buscándote, buscando a Andrew por cada rincón – volvió a decir Sulpicia visiblemente afectada aun incrédula – Aro dijo que probablemente habrías salido a la nieve con Andrew detrás de mi y habríais muerto congelados, perdidos en el bosque, la nevada había borrado vuestro rastro… pero Aro sabia que yo no conocía vuestro olor no habría sabido seguiros, era demasiado joven y salvaje como para reconocer mi casa de un borroso recuerdo humano ahora lo entiendo

- Sulpicia? No es que me importe pero estas bien? Deberías intentar calmarte

Pero no había forma de que la mujer saliera de aquel estado de agitación, la epifanía de su existencia le había sido revelada a través de su hija, de repente la venda que cubría sus ojos desapareció y lo vio todo bajo una nueva luz, tan claro, tan obvio ¿Cómo pudo ser tan estúpida?

- Aro… Aro me hizo lo mismo que le hizo a Didyme me convirtió esperando un don que no vino de mi sino de los hijos que me obligo a abandonar por eso os trajo de vuelta

- Que tiene que ver tía Didyme con todo esto? – pregunto Tanya confundida el delirio de su madre estaba empezando a aturdirla

- Tu padre mato a su hermana para evitar que Marco le abandonara, he estado tan ciega ¿cómo no me di cuenta antes? ¿como pude permitirle haceros eso?... Chelsea sin duda ha tenido que ser Chelsea… Tienes toda la razón hija mía no me merezco mas que tu odio no tengo perdón

- No conseguirás mi simpatía dándome la razón

- Tranquila querida no es eso lo que busco, buscaba respuestas y me las has dado no necesito nada mas… gracias

Parecía que los milenios de vida habían caído sobre Sulpicia de golpe, sus hombros se encorvaron un poco como si resintieran el peso de Alice y su cara se lleno de sombras volviendo a ser una mascara inexpresiva de ojos vacíos. Acaricio distraídamente a la niña entre sus brazos aliviada de que ya no temblara y parecía tener una expresión mas tranquila en su sueño, Aro le había quitado esto, esta sensación, la humanidad, en nombre del poder y la supremacía aquella revelación ardía mas que su sed, ardía de furia, de ira y la rabia lleno de llamas sus ojos. Se vengaría no cabía la menor duda de ello talvez no hoy tal vez no mañana pero un día rendirían cuentas, en su estado de furia no se dio cuenta de había pasado a sostener a Alice con demasiada fuerza y una pequeña zona de piel se torno morada alrededor de su pálida mano por lo que Tanya dedujo erróneamente que aquella tristeza tan bien fingida le había dado hambre y un profundo gruñido salio de su garganta mientras se disponía a cumplir su amenaza pero una voz la detuvo

- No Tanya – dijo Alice desde los brazos de la mujer abriendo los ojos de golpe - ¿podrías procurar ser amable con ella y no matarla? Sulpicia es mi amiga… bueno no se exactamente cuando pero lo será

- Alice cielo estas un poco trastornada es normal no sabes lo que dices…

- Me duele todo pero se perfectamente lo que digo, en el futuro necesitare su ayuda y ella me ayudará y ayudándome a mi evitara la muerte de aquel al que amas así que por favor mantén la distancia

- Puedes caminar pequeña humana? – pregunto Sulpicia ajena a todo

- Sinceramente creo que no ¿te importaría sostenerme un poco más? Andrew ya viene

Unos segundos después de la inocente afirmación de la niña que tan sorprendida había dejado a la mujer su sensible oído capto el zumbido del aire al ser cortado a tal velocidad, no mucho después su hijo volvió a hacer acto de presencia en el callejón mucho mas calmado y con una sonrisa burlona en el rostro que alarmó a Tanya

- ¿Qué has hecho Andrew?

- Nada grave Tanya no te alteres solo le he quitado algo que no echara mucho de menos – contesto este mientras se sacaba un pequeño objeto redondo del bolsillo y lo soplaba para quitarle restos de un extraño polvo gris que lo cubría y enseñárselo a su hermana- ¿lo reconoces?

Claro que lo reconocía pero solo por estar segura se acerco a su hermano y le quito el anillo de las manos para verlo mejor. Era un delicado aro de oro engarzado con diamantes y rubíes con un gran granate rojo en el centro, no era ni por asomo un anillo común el granate es una piedra preciosa muy rara no se encuentra fácilmente, una joya como la que tenía en sus manos era de un valor incalculable y era imposible confundirla u olvidarla. Resignada busco la conocida inscripción que sabía que encontraría en el dorso del anillo justo debajo del granate

- _"Per la mia principessa"_ – leyó en un susurro – Para mi princesa… ¿qué hacia Jane con mi anillo?

- Un regalo de Aro es un regalo de Aro… aunque no fuera para ella – explico Andrew tranquilamente - como lo dejaste en Volterra asumió que no lo querías y se lo apropio

- Tiene razón no lo quiero pero una joya tan hermosa y bella no debería estar en las manos de un ser tan repulsivo, quédatelo Andrew es todo tuyo

- Preferiría dárselo a Mary

- Lo acepto encantada – dijo una vocecilla alegre – me lo das?

Andrew se volvió de golpe para encontrarse con los dulces ojos azules de Alice mirándolo fijamente con una sonrisa y una pequeña manita estirada hacia él desde los firmes brazos de Sulpicia, el joven había evitado deliberadamente mirar en su dirección para no encontrarse su cuerpecito tembloroso e inconciente y sentir la necesidad de terminar lo que había empezado cuando recupero el anillo

- Mary has vuelto!! Como te encuentras? Que te duele? Debería llevarte al hospital?

- Se encuentra perfectamente aunque según parece aun esta algo dolorida – le explico su madre cambiando delicadamente de brazos a la niña – ahora debo irme querido cuida bien a tu pequeña mortal es demasiado frágil

- Irte? Pero no querías hablar con nosotros madre?

- No te preocupes Andrew tu hermana me ha aclarado todo lo que quería saber, hasta que volvamos a vernos hijos míos…

Y sin decir una palabra más desapareció en la oscuridad siguiendo el rastro de su marido y la guardia. Ambos hermanos se miraron confundidos compartiendo una extraña e inquietante sensación por aquella fugaz visita

- Andrew creo que me entenderás si te digo que debo volver a Denali ahora mismo

- Claro Tanya aunque no creo que vayan a atacar tu aquelarre no te preocupes – contesto este - ya se han ido el camino de vuelta a Denali debe de ser seguro nuevamente, no hay razón para que sigas aquí mas tiempo

- Me habría quedado a importunarte un poco mas de no ser por esto pero el deber me llama debería advertir a los Cullen que ellos han estado aquí solo por precaución…

- Pues entonces vete ya

- Se que odias las despedidas pero no seas tan grosero

Tanya rodeo el cuello de su hermano con sus brazos intentando abrazarlo sin despertar a la niña que se había quedado dormida en brazos de Andrew ya que aunque no lo dijera en voz alta estaba realmente agotada

- Adiós pequeña Alice te escribiré – le susurro suavemente al oído después de abrazar a su hermano – se buena y cuida de Andrew por mi

- Cuida de Irina Tanya disfrútala mientras aun puedes – dijo Alice en sueños

Pero Tanya ya se había ido por lo que solo Andrew oyó su somnoliento aviso mientras deslizaba el anillo por uno de los dedos de la niña, un trueno sonó a lo lejos y poco después una lluvia torrencial comenzó a caer sobre ambos por lo que el joven se apresuro a volver a Wonderland y dijo que Alice se había mojado mientras estaba paseando por el jardín y había cogido un pequeño resfriado por lo que hoy no bajaría a cenar y él se tomaba la libertad de cuidarla esa noche.

- Me debes una explicación Andrew, me mentiste - le acuso la niña unas horas mas tarde desde de su cama ya sin su disfraz y con unos cuantos vendajes donde las manos de Sulpicia habían apretado con demasiada fuerza

- No te mentí exactamente Mary, no te dije toda la verdad – contesto este resignado mientras la levantaba y la llevaba consigo a la mecedora esperando que hicieran efecto los sedantes que le había dado - Como ya sabes Aro es mi padre pero fue mi padre antes que vampiro al igual que mi madre, Tanya y yo nacimos de una pareja humana hace 1003 años más o menos teniendo en cuenta que mi hermana es 4 años mayor que yo. Cuando yo tenia 5 años Aro cayo gravemente enfermo se volvió frío y pálido, yo no lo recuerdo muy bien te cuento lo que Tanya me ha contado a mi mas que mis propias memorias, creo que él debía tener ya algo en su interior que le hizo cambiar ya que los Vulturis son los vampiros mas antiguos que existen por lo que es muy improbable que le hubiesen mordido, su agónica transformación duro meses hasta que un día simplemente desapareció y no volvimos a saber de él durante semanas tal vez incluso meses es difícil decirlo en Rusia siempre hay nieve todo el año pero una noche Sulpicia le vio en los alrededores del bosque circundante a nuestra casa y decidió ir a buscarle. Nunca volvió, por lo que siendo niños muy pequeños quedamos huérfanos y abandonados hasta que Sasha nos encontró, ella nos cuido durante años, nos crió junto a otras dos niñas, su sobrina y otra huérfana que también se había quedado sola en extrañas circunstancias, fueron años duros ya que a partir de la desaparición de mis padres los vampiros surgieron masivamente arrasando pueblos enteros a su paso, Sasha no tardo en cambiar y nosotros con ella. Tanya la considera nuestra verdadera madre y por eso Irina y Kate son hermanas para ella, nos mudamos a América y vivimos todos juntos como un aquelarre durante muchos siglos sin volver a saber nada de nuestros padres humanos a los que creíamos muertos hace ya tiempo pero una noche los Vulturis y su guardia vinieron a castigar a Sasha, sin nosotros saberlo había roto una regla fundamental, había creado un niño inmortal de un bebe humano de poco más de un año al que llamo Vasilii, entre los nuestros no hay peor crimen por lo que la mataron a ella y al niño frente a nuestros ojos. Hubiéramos sido los siguientes si ella no hubiese puesto especial cuidado en ocultárnoslo para preservar nuestra inocencia a ojos de Aro y su don gracias al cual nos reconoció como los dos niños que había abandonado siendo mortal y nos llevo con él a Volterra. Al principio estábamos encantados éramos jóvenes e inexpertos y le admirábamos pero al pasar el tiempo tomamos conciencia de que aquello estaba mal, la gota que colmo el vaso fue la llegada de Carlisle Cullen un vampiro compasivo y amable que no tomaba sangre humana sino animal ya que no quería ser un monstruo, su ejemplo nos abrió los ojos y nos fugamos de Volterra. Tanya busco a Irina y a Kate y formo su propio aquelarre imitando las enseñanzas de Carlisle después se unieron Eleazar, antiguo miembro de la guardia, y su compañera Carmen, obviamente mi hermana me pidió que me uniera a ellos pero preferí irme por mi cuenta y vivir una vida nómada mis tiempos de aquelarre ya habían pasado necesitaba libertad total después del encierro en Italia pero como ves nos llevamos muy bien y Tanya sigue en estrecho contacto con Carlisle y los suyos a los que también considera familia

- Respecto a la guardia…

- Cuando te dije que si la guardia nos encontraba no dudaría en matarnos no lo dije literalmente ya que todos tienen prohibido hacernos daño pero nos habrían capturado y llevado de nuevo a Volterra lo que para nosotros sería peor que la muerte además que esta vez no hubiésemos podido escapar ya que la guardia tiene una nueva adquisición, Chelsea, capaz de cortar o crear lazos afectivos, habríamos sido marionetas de Aro por la eternidad. Por eso Tanya habría intentado enfrentarse a ellos para darme la oportunidad de huir como tu viste en tu visión, si Tanya hubiese recurrido a su don no habrían tenido mas remedio que matarla y yo al intentar vengar su muerte habría compartido su destino


	11. Chapter 11

Si. Retraso execivo. Lo se, lo siento, estoy haciendo de esto un habito pero intentare ser mas puntual lo prometo. Ultimamente he tenido algunos problemas personales y no he estado con un animo precisamente creativo, mis musas me han dejado espacio por decirlo asi pero ya estan de vuelta. Pasando a temas mas agradables la histora tiene 73 reviews wow no tengo palabras para agradeceroslo si llegan a 100 al final de la primera parte de la historia ( para lo q queda unos 2 o 3 capitulos mas o menos) me dara un infarto d la emocion.  
En el otro cap hubo una cosa que al parecer causo un poco de confución, en ninguna parte del libro se especifica claramente el momento de nacimiento de ninguno de los personajes (exepto Edwad claro 1901) por lo que me he tomado la libertad de organizarlos a mi gusto, porque mi fic es basicamente una historia que ha surgido de mi imaginacion por lo que es en parte muy subjetiva, en el capitulo anterior menciono a Edward como un vampiro mientras Alice sigue siendo una niña humana por lo que obviamente es mayor que ella pero repito que esto es en MI historia y no tengo ni idea de si esta de acuerdo con la obra maestra de Stephenie Meyer. En mi mente Carlisle, Edward y Jasper son los Cullen de mas edad siempre me lo he imaginado asi, después vienen Esme, Rosalie, Emmett y por ultimo Alice, la hermana pequeña, la menor de los Cullen y asi es como la retrato en el fic. Con esta primera aclaracion hecha paso a una segunda, en este capitulo han pasado 4 años (Alice esta apunto d cumplir 13) y justo al principio Andrew reflexiona sobre los cambios de Alice asi que los dialogos que estan en cursiva son flashbacks y los dialogos normales son conversaciones en el presente, espero que no sea mucho lio y que lo disfruteis como siempre aunque puede que encontreis a cierto personaje por el que todas habeis estado preguntando y al que no teneis mucho aprecio...

NA: Este es el vestido que Tanya le ha regalado a Alice puede que no corresponda a la epoca pero es precioso webzoom./crittercity/NEW MISC/LegacyArtVF004Favole.jpg

* * *

Los años pasaron como días ante los dulces ojos de Andrew que congelado en un estado de juventud y belleza eterna estudiaba maravillado a la cambiante Alice. Su pequeño duende se estiro y redondeo dejando atrás las formas simples de la niñez dando paso a una bella señorita de sonrisa traviesa que comenzaba a despertar un fuerte interés en el sector masculino y cierto vampiro celoso no era la excepción.  
Sus pensamientos hacia ella seguían llenos de un amor dulce y tierno pero había algunos momentos cuando la observaba que aparecían nuevos pensamientos ya no tan inocentes de los que no se sentía precisamente orgulloso. Aquella mañana sin ir mas lejos Alice le había mirado fijamente en el desayuno mientras se comía una fresa y el tiempo pareció detenerse cuando una pequeña gota de jugo resbalo lentamente por su labio inferior y su barbilla contrastando con su piel clara marcando un tentador camino rojo hacia su cuello que a él le había parecido de lo más sugerente hasta que relaciono la imagen. Su pequeña Mary clara y luminosa con los labios manchados de rojo como si fuera uno de ellos y acabara de alimentarse, por un brevísimo segundo la idea de ella como una hermosa vampira le fascino y al segundo siguiente se horrorizo por solo haberlo pensado

- _En que piensas Andrew? – le había preguntado ella entonces_

_- En cosas en las que no debería pensar – contesto un poco brusco mientras limpiaba con un rápido e invisible gesto la gota de la discordia_

Otro ejemplo de que algo había cambiado respecto a su forma de ver a la niña ya no tan niña había ocurrido unas pocas semanas antes en un día en que no conseguía encontrarla por ninguna parte. Recorrió Wonderland de arriba abajo buscándola sin éxito hasta que ya al borde de la histeria la encontró leyendo a la sombra de un árbol en un rincón escondido del jardín bastante cerca de la verja de la entrada. En medio de su alivio mientras la miraba reparo en lo corto que le quedaba aquel camisón de algodón que dejaba al descubierto sus largas y bien torneadas piernas producto de sus intensivas clases de danza y sus frecuentes carreras por la mansión, aquella suave piel pecaminosamente descubierta pedía ingenua e involuntariamente a gritos ser acariciada, tendría que tener unas palabras con madame Emily al respecto. Se acerco a ella más que dispuesto a reñirla aunque no tenía muy claro por qué razón

- _Hola Andrew – dijo sin apartar la vista de su libro – te importaría sentarte a mi lado? Ahí parado impides que Cynthia me vea_

_- Cynthia? Tu hermana?_

_- Si, la misma, ella siempre ha sabido que seguía viva en alguna parte pero ayer descubrió donde estaba y ha venido a verme, hace algunos años antes de que mi padre me trajera aquí la hice prometer que vendría alguna vez_

_- Por qué no te acercas? Seguro que le encantara hablar contigo – contesto Andrew sentándose a su lado y buscando con su vista superior la figura que se escondía tras el muro de hiedras – Si quieres puedo pedirle que pase_

_- Me encantaría ir a hablar con ella pero si doy un solo paso en su dirección saldrá huyendo espantada que no haya creído que estaba muerta no significa que no crea que estoy totalmente loca por eso llevo aquí tantas horas sin moverme intento disfrutar lo mas que puedo de su lejana compañía sin asustarla pero creo que ya es suficiente por hoy_

_- Lo bueno si breve dos veces bueno_

_- Exactamente_

Pensaba que aquel cambio tenía que ver con lo fuerte que se había hecho su esencia con los años, como una flor que había comenzado abrirse impregnando el aire con su perfume aun sutil pero mucho mas tentador que antes. Deliciosa en todos los sentidos pero soportable de momento, solo una vez se había permitido caer en la tentación de su mayor apetito: sus labios. Una noche vigilando su sueño oyó a Alice susurrar su nombre en sueños lo cual le extraño porque normalmente sus sueños pertenecían solo a Jasper, el rival que le inspiraba mas celos que todos los demás juntos, por lo que asumió que estaba despierta y acudió enseguida a su lado dejando que su aroma lo invadiera. Para cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba profundamente dormida ya era tarde, ahora no podía apartarse, estaba demasiado cerca como para ignorar aquel insistente llamado y nunca tendría una oportunidad mejor. Y cedió, cedió a un escaso segundo de victoria sobre su conciencia, un segundo que guardaba como la joya más hermosa entre sus recuerdos pero que en parte le llenaba de horror y culpa por haberla puesto en semejante peligro, había sido tan fácil besarla ¿cuánto mas fácil habría sido posar sus labios en su cuello y alimentarse a sus anchas? Prefería no pensar en ello. Debido a aquel pequeño incidente comenzó a ponerle límites al contacto físico que se permitía con la "niña" evitando situaciones que pudieran llevarle a un nuevo desliz pero Alice, siempre observadora y perspicaz, se dio cuenta enseguida y de ninguna manera pensaba permitirlo por lo que siempre que le era posible y con mucha discreción amañaba situaciones para que él no tuviese mas remedio que tocarla, como en aquel momento en que se levanto del suelo poniendo fin a la visita de Cynthia cuando fingió tropezarse con una de las raíces del árbol bajo cuya sombra había estado leyendo yendo a parar "accidentalmente" en los brazos de Andrew aunque tampoco es que él ofreciera mucha resistencia. Tampoco ayudaba la frecuente correspondencia que el objeto de su afecto compartía con su hermana mayor, la afición de Tanya por los hombres mortales no era ningún secreto por lo que no era la mejor influencia para una adolescente cuyas hormonas humanas empezaban a alterarse, la mujer la alentaba a disfrutar de la atención masculina incluso a provocarla deliberadamente para lo que le daba consejos e instrucciones muy precisas corroboradas por siglos de experiencia y nada parecía divertirla mas que saber quien seria el principal conejillo de indias de su aplicada alumna. Andrew ya no podía permitirse ningún gesto espontáneo de cariño que no fuese procesado e interpretado según las enseñanzas de su hermana, ni siquiera un simple ramo de flores por sus progresos en los estudios.

- _Son preciosas pero según Tanya las flores son el primer paso para cortejar una dama ¿tienes intenciones de cortejarme Andrew?_

__

- Ya estamos otra vez – contesto él con frustración y algo de nerviosismo – Mary ¿qué te he dicho respecto a lo que Tanya dice? Créeme mi hermana no es la persona adecuada de la que recibir esa clase de… información, si sigues sus pasos vas a terminar volviendo loco a tu futuro marido

- No te preocupes tanto por mi futuro marido Andrew, ya estoy casada recuerdas? – le dijo alzando su mano izquierda enseñándole el anillo de Tanya con una sonrisa coqueta que hubiera acelerado el pulso del chico de haberlo tenido

Ahora, rememorando aquella frase en su escondite en la buhardilla de la mansión, volvió a alterarse con la insinuación no muy sutil de Alice ¿podría acaso albergar la esperanza de que ella sintiese algo mas que fraterno hacia él? ¿Tanto así había crecido?

- Hola Andrew te estaba busc….Andrew… ¿Andrew?

El universo la había unido al infame de Jasper fuese quien fuera, él lo sabia cualquier esperanza de un amor correspondido era vana, su Mary jamás le vería de esa forma ni siquiera bajo la influencia de sus hormonas humanas. Que no daría Andrew por ser merecedor de tal honor pero había perdido la capacidad de ser amado junto con su mortalidad…

- Andrew ¿te encuentras bien? ¿por qué pones esa cara?

Casi le parecía estar oyendo su voz llena de preocupación como siempre que intuía que algo iba mal, por lo menos ella había decidido regalarle aquel pequeño trozo de su afecto él intentaría conformarse

- Andrew me estas asustando si no reaccionas voy a llamar a alguien

De hecho aquella voz parecía muy poco imaginaria y no era precisamente el calor del sol lo que sentía en el rostro, abrió los ojos para encontrarse con la cara de Alice a pocos centímetros de la suya lo cual le sobresalto haciéndolo retroceder intentado apartarse con lo que consiguió abrir un bonito agujero en la pared

- Ya has vuelto Andrew? – le pregunto ella sin apartarse

- Si Mary, espacio por favor

- Oh claro perdona

Se sentó en su sitio habitual frente a la única ventana abierta dejando que los rayos de sol iluminaran su pequeño cuerpo. La única secuela del ataque de Jane fue la alteración en su crecimiento, sus huesos no llegaron a desarrollarse del todo por lo que no tenía la estatura propia de su edad. Cada vez que Andrew lo recordaba la furia se traslucía claramente en sus ojos

- Realmente siento pena por ella – dijo Alice al captar las llamas en sus usualmente dulces ojos - sabias que cuando Aro la encontró ella y Alec estaban siendo quemados por "practicar brujería"? La sensación que produce su don proviene del recuerdo del fuego que tuvo que soportar antes de ser salvada, es lo que se siento cuando uno es quemado vivo…pobrecita debió pasar mucho miedo

- Yo mismo encendería una hoguera para la " pobrecita" Jane si tuviera la oportunidad y me sentaría a disfrutar del espectáculo – contesto Andrew casi ofendido por su alma compasiva

- No digas eso Andrew, tu no harías nunca tal cosa eres demasiado bueno

Otra vez el ángel de la compasión, incapaz de pensar mal de nadie, excepto de Diana claro. Jamás había conseguido superar su trauma infantil hacia la enfermera pelirroja, la llamaba la reina de corazones la carta más ruin de la baraja.

- Aunque no he venido aquí a hablar de eso simplemente me preguntaba si por casualidad sabes que día es mañana

- Claro Mary, no he olvidado que mañana es tu cumpleaños

- Lo se y no tienes nada que decirme al respecto?

Uff mierda, lo sabía, con todo el esfuerzo que había puesto en intentar ocultárselo…

- No que yo sepa – mintió – debería?

- Andrew se que sabes que se lo que va a suceder esta noche, he intentado ser paciente y esperar a que me lo contaras pero no pareces muy dispuesto así que he decidido tomar la iniciativa ¿a qué hora vamos a ir al baile?

- A ninguna si sigues gritándolo a los 4 vientos los mortales no tenéis muy buen oído pero no sois sordos

Con una sonrisa burlona en el rostro Alice examino con la mirada la desierta buhardilla haciéndole notar la ironía de sus palabras, no iba a conseguir distraerla tan fácilmente, quería detalles y los quería ahora

- Me supongo que fue ingenuo por mi parte pensar que podría sorprenderte – suspiro Andrew tendiéndole los brazos a modo de disculpa – El baile comienza a las 9 pero nosotros iremos a las 10 para no llamar la atención

- Ha sido un gesto muy dulce de tu parte Andrew gracias – contesto ella correspondiendo a su abrazo – me encantan los bailes pero no tengo nada que ponerme

- Tanya se ha encargado de eso, me ha hecho llegar una caja enorme con todo lo que necesitas considéralo su regalo

- No puedo ponerme eso Andrew tu ya lo has visto – dijo indignada ante semejante blasfemia

- No te preocupes Tanya me hizo prometer que no abriría la caja, tu serás la primera en sorprenderte con su contenido

Alice se paso el resto de la tarde encerrada en su habitación con la caja misteriosa destrozando los nervio de Andrew, solo le había permitido atarle las cintas del corsé con la puerta abierta lo justo para que entraran sus manos y no había vuelto a verla. Llevaba horas ahí metida y el vampiro estaba al borde de la paranoia ¿le habría apretado demasiado las cintas? ¿había comprometido el delicado balance de su respiración por su vergüenza a mirar una prenda interior femenina? Intentando desechar el nerviosismo de su mente volvió a su habitación para vestirse y esperar un par de horas mas a que el sol se ocultara del todo. Cuando Wonderland se sumió en la oscuridad y el silencio voló escaleras arriba consumiéndose en su propia ansiedad talvez llevarla a un baile oficial no había sido una buena idea pero cuando llego a la puerta de la habitación de Alice y esta salio por fin toda su preocupación desapareció dejando paso al asombro y la admiración. El vestido que Tanya le había regalado era de una pálida seda plateada bordada con perlas en intrincados diseños, el corte y el largo resaltaban su esbelta figura y el color resaltaba la claridad de su piel como si estuviera envuelta en luz de luna, su pelo ahora de un color castaño claro caía suelto sobre sus hombros desnudos, no parecía en absoluto una niña. Aquella visión celestial se quedo grabada a fuego en las retinas de Andrew, jamás en su larguísima e ilimitada existencia había visto algo mas hermoso o mas perfecto, tenia ante si la obra de arte mas exquisita de la naturaleza, un alma tan pura que irradiaba su belleza hacia el exterior.

- Pareces mayor con ese vestido – dijo con ligera tristeza ante esa evidente prueba de su humanidad – ya no eres mi pequeña Mary

- Andrew – contesto en tono serio tomando su frío rostro entre sus manos clavando sus ojos azul claro en los suyos – yo _siempre _seré tu pequeña Mary

- No tengo palabras lo suficientemente descriptivas para expresarte lo preciosa que estas, recibirás millones de cumplidos y llenaras a Tanya de orgullo

- Gracias – dijo Alice sonriendo ampliamente ignorando el tono de burla de la ultima frase

- Pero te falta un pequeño detalle – añadió Andrew tendiéndole una mascara veneciana blanca y dorada

- Mascaras?

- Mascaras - contesto poniéndose la suya

Y después de hacerle una elegante reverencia Andrew cogió a Alice en brazos para llevarla rápida e invisiblemente hacia el carruaje que los esperaba a las afueras de la ciudad. El baile era un evento privado que se celebraba en el ayuntamiento solo las mas altas esferas de la sociedad habían recibido invitación y la inexistente familia White era parte de ella.

- Señorita White – dijo un caballero a penas Andrew y ella entraron al salón - que _placer_ volver a verla

El énfasis en la palabra placer provoco que Andrew tuviese que disfrazar un amenazador gruñido de un ataque de tos.

- Oh es usted muy amable señor… ¿Norrell quizá?

- Su humilde servidor querida señorita Elizabeth – afirmo el hombre con una reverencia

Para las buenas gentes de la pequeña ciudad de Biloxi Alice era Mary Elizabeth White, la sobrina de Andrew White que vivía en Denali con lady Tanya White y de cuando en cuando honraba a su "tío" con una visita

- Señor White ¿le importa si le robo a su bella sobrina?

La verdad es que si y mucho pensó Andrew

- Señor Norrell tendrá que disculparme pero este es mi primer baile en condiciones y seria una imperdonable falta de respeto por mi parte que no le concediese la primera pieza a mi querido tío y protector el señor White

- Faltaría mas es usted toda una dama señorita White espero gozar de su favor en otro momento durante la velada

- Por supuesto – contesto Alice tendiéndole una mano que el hombre beso galantemente antes de retirarse lo que provoco otro súbito ataque de tos

- Y bien "señor White" – dijo de nuevo volviéndose hacia Andrew con una sonrisa traviesa saboreando el triunfo de provocar los celos de una criatura tan perfecta - ¿no vas a pedirme que bailemos? Acabo de concederte el primer baile

Las ansias de matar el estúpido señor Norrell se diluyeron ante esa sonrisa y ofreciéndole su brazo llevo a su "sobrina" al centro de la pista de baile un tanto preocupado por la cercanía obligada que imponía un baile. Y bailaron no solo el primer baile sino el segundo, el tercero e incluso el cuarto disfrutando de su mutua compañía inmersos el uno en los profundos ojos del otro enmarcados por las mascaras, Andrew la retuvo hasta que no tuvo mas remedio que cederla al resto de sus enmascarados admiradores y contemplarla desde lejos maravillándose con ella. Estaba cerca de la mesa de las bebidas y había cogido una copa para disimular cuando sintió algo extraño, una presencia que se acercaba con excesivo sigilo, con demasiada gracia…

- Hermosa flor la tuya hermano – le sobresalto una voz grave a sus espaldas

Al volverse se encontró con un joven rubio de complexión liviana, no llevaba mascara pero por el traje se notaba que era un invitado no un sirviente. Nada en él llamaba especialmente la atención excepto talvez su palidez extrema, sus ojos oscuros como la brea y la ausencia de latido en su pecho

- Aunque no te recomiendo probarla ahora – continuo el desconocido – tiene un olor asombroso sin duda pero no es mas que un capullo en flor solo imagina el sabor y el placer de degustarla una vez florecida…umm… se me hace agua la boca si no fuera por ese pequeño detalle creo que la tomaría ahora mismo pero esperare y talvez vuelva dentro de unos años para ver si has seguido mi consejo espero que estés dispuesto a compartir…

- ¿Quien eres? – pregunto Andrew con tono hostil

- Mi nombre es James si es eso a lo que te refieres pero si has hecho la pregunta con la intención correcta te diré que soy un cazador, él cazador y no te conviene interponerte en mi camino mucho menos cuando ya he elegido mi presa

- Es una amenaza?

- Considéralo una advertencia y ahora si me disculpas debo retirarme, tengo un barco que coger, Europa, el viejo mundo, me espera, pero cuida de _mi_ flor volveré a por ella

Y sin mas desapareció tan silenciosamente como había llegado dejando a Andrew en un estado de pánico irracional que casi le hizo perder el control, pero tenia que calmarse, tenia que recuperar el control sobre si mismo y sacar a Mary de ahí ahora mismo. Frustrado por tener que moverse a velocidad humana Andrew busco a Alice entre la multitud enmascarada con un ansiedad cada vez mayor ¿se la habría llevado aquel salvaje?¿ como había podido ser tan descuidado como para perderla de vista?¿donde estaba Mary?¿ donde estaba SU Mary? Cada célula de su pétreo cuerpo reacciono al brutal miedo a perderla, mataría a cada humano de la sala si era necesario para poder encontrarla ya le quedaba poco para caer cuando al fin la encontró rodeada de los insulsos humanos que pretendían cortejarla. Se acerco al grupo e intentando parecer calmado y mantener su fachado de aristócrata ingles disculpo a su "querida sobrina" ante los caballeros ya que tenía que retirarse porque la señorita volvía mañana sin mas dilación a Denali y no pensaba volver en una larga temporada…

A Alice no le paso desapercibida la ansiedad de Andrew y se apresuro a marcharse para saber que había ido mal pero no tuvo tiempo de decir ni una palabra ya que apenas cruzaron la puerta el joven la tomo entre sus brazos apretándola fuertemente contra su pecho y echo a correr veloz como el rayo sin preocuparse del carruaje que dejaba atrás, su única preocupación era ponerla a salvo lejos de aquel monstruo. Cuando su visión dejo de ser borrosa Alice se encontró en su habitación de Wonderland frente a la espalda de un Andrew que hiperventilaba apoyado en la pared intentando calmarse

- Andrew… Andrew ¿qué ha pasado?

- Lo siento Mary no quería arruinar tu gran noche – le dijo mientras se volvía hacia ella con una sonrisa con no llegaba a sus atormentados ojos – simplemente me asuste, creí por un segundo que te había perdido. Será mejor que te duermas si mañana pareces cansada Madame Emily sospechara, buenas noches Mary

Dicho esto se dirigió a la puerta con la firme intención de volver una vez estuviera dormida pero la voz de Alice le detuvo justo en el umbral

- Andrew?

- Que? – contesto un poco brusco

- Ya son mas de las doce ¿puedo reclamar mi regalo ahora?

- Claro, Mary – contesto de nuevo con voz mas suave – pide lo que quieras y serás complacida

- Mi único deseo es que aceptes mis disculpas

- Tus disculpas por qué?

- Por esto

Se acerco a él y usando los fuertes hombros de Andrew como apoyo Alice se puso de puntillas y por un breve instante acaricio los fríos labios del vampiro con un cálido beso

- Espero que la venda no haya caído de mis ojos demasiado tarde, mi corazón te pertenece – le susurro al oído antes de apartarse y cerrar la puerta – Buenas noches Andrew

Podía sentir el calor de su sonrojo incluso a través de la madera que los separaba, el pequeño gatito se había asustado jugando al tigre. Un sentimiento asombroso inundo el helado cuerpo de Andrew llenándolo de calor ante la revelación de Alice y por primera vez en siglos se atrevió a soñar con la felicidad futura, una felicidad duradera y eterna. Pero nadie debería saber mejor que Andrew que no hay emoción mas efímera que la felicidad.

A la mañana siguiente los aterrorizados gritos y sollozos de Alice llenaban el pasillo de pabellón de mujeres…

- ANDREW!! AYUDAME ANDREW!!ANDREW ANDREW


	12. Chapter 12

Este es el penúltimo capitulo de la primera parte, el capitulo que mas me ha costado escribir hasta ahora y de momento porque el proximo tampoco sera facil, le tengo demasiado cariño a mi propio personaje me cuesta hacerle sufrir pero si el pasado de Alice fuese algo agradable probablemente lo recordaría. Tarde o temprano tenían que llegar los tratamientos de electroshock asi que chicas iros preparando para decirle adios a Andrew :'(  
Por otra parte lo que le ha pasado a Alice como vereis un poco mas abajo no tiene nada que ver con lo que estais pensando, es un pequeño detalle cuya ausencia en los libros siempre me ha molestado, es algo que pasa, no se puede ignorar y es un grave inconveniente en cualquier relacion vampiro/humano (en terminos ficticios obviamente). Bueno con esta aclaracion doy paso al capitulo con la advertencia de que es bastante triste asi que si os emocinais facilmente (aunque no creo que algo escrito aqui pueda hacer llorar a nadie, para mi desgracia no soy tan buena) mejor que tengais papel cerca antes de comenzar a leer.

* * *

Habría volado a su lado de no ser por la gran reacción que habían provocado sus gritos, demasiados testigos entre enfermeras y enfermos rodeaban su puerta como para exhibir su naturaleza sobrenatural. Cada paso a velocidad humana era una tortura mientras oía sus gritos hacer eco por la mansión, el miedo de la noche anterior estaba aun muy presente en él y su alterada mente imaginaba los mil y un horrores que podrían hacerla sollozar de aquella manera

- Andrew gracias a Dios que estas aquí – dijo Diana en cuanto lo vio acercarse – ha cerrado la puerta desde adentro y se niega a abrir, no quiere hablar con nadie que no seas tu

Paso de largo ignorando a la enfermera pelirroja y se apoyo en la puerta de la habitación intentado controlar sus ganas de arrancarla y entrar por la fuerza

- Mary soy yo

- Andrew…. – se oyó un sollozo ahogado tras la puerta

- Dime que ha pasado

- Hay alguien mas fuera?

- Si

- Diles que se vayan

Con una simple mirada la multitud congregada en el pasillo se disperso volviendo a sus tareas habituales asustados por la furia de los ojos del muchacho usualmente dulce y nada agresivo

- Solo quedo yo Mary y si no me dejas entrar en este mismo instante tirare la puerta abajo

- Es que Andrew…yo…yo…creo que me...me esto…toy muriendo – contesto Alice entre débiles sollozos sin abrir la puerta – tengo mie..miedo

- Que crees que te estas muriendo?! Mary abre la maldita puerta de una vez ¿alguien te ha hecho algo? – pregunto mientras su imaginación corría salvaje creando imágenes de un monstruo rubio y sanguinario bebiendo la sangre de un ángel de ojos azules

- No… no ha sido nadie soy yo misma…no..no se que me pasa – contesto mientras el pomo de la puerta comenzaba a girar lentamente

Cuando la puerta se abrió del todo apareció ante el una temblorosa Alice con el rostro cubierto de lágrimas que se abrazaba a si misma. La parte inferior de su camisón de algodón estaba cubierta de sangre fresca…

- Tranquila Mary no te estas muriendo – dijo Andrew haciendo un gran esfuerzo por mantener un tono de voz dulce clavando sus dedos en la madera del marco de la puerta intentado desesperadamente frenarse a si mismo – es algo normal que le ocurre a todas las mujeres una vez llegan a cierta edad

Aquel capullo ligeramente abierto había florecido en todo su esplendor durante la noche, tal como el cazador había vaticinado tenía ante si la más hermosa de las flores, el mas prohibido de los frutos desprendiendo un intoxicante perfume por toda la habitación. Su delicioso aroma le golpeo violentamente el rostro, socavando su autocontrol, tentándolo hasta lo indecible. La fiereza de sus ojos hizo comprender a la sangrante Alice su gravísimo error

- Perdona Andrew…yo…yo me asuste mucho ni siquiera se me paso por la cabeza pensar que tu… Andrew se que no quieres hacerme daño esto ha sido culpa mía… si… si no puedes controlarte… no te culpes… yo no te culpo se que no quieres hacerlo

- Que sabrás tu sobre lo que quiero o no hacer? – gruño con voz irreconocible Huye Mary huye pensaba su parte noble, su parte humana mientras el monstruo de su interior luchaba para salir a la superficie ganando terreno a cada segundo – ahora mismo no hay nada que desee mas que la sangre que late en las venas de tu cuello

- No – contesto Alice con convicción – eso no es cierto

- Te atreves a desafiar a la muerte? Que te hace creer tal estupidez?

- Si ese fuera el caso ya me habrías matado, no me importa morir me preocupa como te sentirías a mi muerte siendo tu mi asesino veo tu sufrimiento

- Si ves mi sufrimiento confirmas el hecho que esta apunto de ocurrir, has vaticinado tu propia muerte

- No en absoluto, eso te concierne a ti todo depende de tu elección

- Por qué no tienes miedo?

- No hay razón para tenerlo, confío en ti

- Ningún humano podría ser tan estúpido de poner su confianza en alguien como yo en este preciso momento

Alice no se molesto ni siquiera en rebatirle, los hechos valen mas que las palabras y en un intento de domar al monstruo salvaje se acerco lentamente sin tocarle, se puso de puntillas y lo beso como la noche anterior dejando al cazador saborear la presa

- Confío en ti – le susurro al separarse poniendo tanta distancia entre ellos como le fue posible

- Pues no deberías

Aquel gesto termino de romper las defensas de Andrew y el demonio de su interior venció al ángel, ya no había ni el más mínimo rastro de humanidad en sus ojos. Ahora era un animal, un cazador y tenia delante a su indefensa presa que para su total decepción estaba tranquila y confiada sin mostrar señal alguna de miedo, ni siquiera podía oler adrenalina en su potente sangre pero eso no era mas que un nimio detalle que se podía cambiar fácilmente. Con una sonrisa casi diabólica todo su cuerpo cambio, se había agachado, todos sus músculos estaban tensos preparados para acometer pero cuando Alice se percato de todo eso ya era tarde, hacia varios segundos que Andrew había saltado. El impacto con su duro cuerpo la hizo caer aturdida en su cama donde quedo atrapada bajo el cazador que esperaba ansioso el olor de su miedo pero este seguía sin aparecer, en cuento se recuperó del golpe Alice clavo sus claros ojos azules en los de Andrew, unos ojos transparentes en los que se leía perfectamente su alma pura llena de amor y compasión, nada de miedo, ni odio. El monstruo se tambaleo ante aquellos ojos tan llenos de confianza.

- No vas a hacerlo

- Claro que voy a hacerlo y por tu impertinencia procurare que sea lo mas lento y doloroso posible

- No – volvió a decir Alice, una negación simple y confiada que provoco un profundo gruñido por parte de un Andrew que volvía a debatirse consigo mismo

- Estoy completamente segura de que no vas a hacerlo Andrew así que por favor quítate de encima me estas haciendo daño

_Me estas haciendo daño_ aquella frase hizo eco en la mente del joven. El centro de su universo, el pilar que lo mantenía en pie ante la soledad de la inmortalidad era esa joven muchacha que yacía entre sus brazos, jamás podría dañarla. Mientras el Andrew racional volvía en si a pasos agigantados, los ojos de Alice se nublaron, alejándose en el infinito…

- Vuelve Andrew – dijo con voz cavernosa y carente de emoción – vuelve y vete antes de que hagas mas daño, tu camino ha cambiado este ya no es lugar para ti tienes que irte…

Aquella no era Alice, se había transformado en un intermediario por el cual el destino le daba un mensaje, había pecado, había mordido la manzana y ahora lo expulsaban del paraíso. El dolor de la perdida fue mayor que la sed, que la sangre, que todo, y el ángel pudo volver pero ya no era el mismo, era un ángel caído

- Mary no se como decirte lo muchísimo que siento todo esto… - comenzó a decir con voz temblorosa llena de remordimiento

- No Andrew, no por favor – contesto ella volviendo en si, consternada por sus propias palabras acaricio su frío rostro intentando borrar su tristeza - no he sido yo, no se que ha pasado yo jamás te diría eso

El súbito impacto de porcelana rota devolvió su atención al presente. En el estado de lucha interna en el que se encontraba hace unos minutos antes Andrew fue incapaz de sentir a Diana acercándose a la habitación trayendo una bandeja con el desayuno de Alice, entrando en la habitación en el momento exacto para oír la última parte de su conversación. Al encontrarlos en tan comprometida posición y teniendo en cuanta las palabras que había alcanzado a oír de una Alice manchada de sangre pensó lo peor

- Andrew ¿cómo…cómo has podido? ¡Sigue siendo una niña por el amor de Dios Andrew! yo sabia que la apreciabas pero…pero… nunca imagine que tuvieras una mente tan enferma ¿cómo has podido hacerle esto Andrew? Ella confiaba en ti

- Diana no es lo que crees si me dejas explicarte…

- Puede que no sea muy lista Andrew White pero no soy estúpida, aléjate de esa niña ahora mismo

- Diana… - intento esta vez Alice

- Tranquila cielo no te muevas llamare al doctor Norrel en cuanto este monstruo se haya ido

- Ido?

- Si querida no tienes porque tener miedo Andrew va a irse de la ciudad esta misma noche a menos de que quiera que lo denuncie a la policía

Desafiante, haciendo gala del consabido carácter de las pelirrojas Diana impuso su propia ley sin saber que estaba retando al depredador mas perfecto de la creación que en ese mismo instante consideraba seriamente la posibilidad de matarla, de descargar su frustración en esa insulsa, impertinente y descarada humana que se creía en posición de desafiarle, a él, el hijo de un Vulturi….Aquel ultimo pensamiento lo horrorizó mas allá de lo imaginable, jamás se había enorgullecido de su parentesco con el clan de Volterra obviamente su cuerpo y su mente estaban aun en un estado salvaje por lo que lo mejor era seguir el "consejo" de Diana y alejarse lo mas posible de aquel perturbador perfume para poder tranquilizarse y poner en orden sus ideas, dejando que la culpa por haber intentado matar a la razón de su existencia lo consumiera lentamente. En un parpadeo había desaparecido.

- Donde esta?

- Se ha ido – contesto Alice con la mirada clavada en el techo mientras una solitaria lagrima resbalaba por su mejilla – se ha ido…

Diana se asusto al percatarse del rostro inexpresivo de la chica aun tumbada en su cama mirando fijamente el techo murmurando cosas sin sentido, traumatizada, pero no por la razón que la enfermera pelirroja creía

- Yo…yo le he dicho que se fuera y él… él se ha ido

- Si Alice tranquila, Andrew se ha ido no hay nada que temer

La confirmación con la que Diana pretendía confortarla rompió su joven corazón en miles de pequeños pedazos, de nuevo sola, de nuevo abandonada, muerta en vida en aquel horrible lugar

- NOOOOOO !! – su grito desesperado llego lo suficientemente lejos para ser escuchado por un par de oídos extremadamente sensibles que se alejaban a toda velocidad

- Madame Emily!! MADAME EMILY!! – grito Diana a su vez asomándose brevemente al pasillo – necesito sedantes rápido

Varios horas después cuando la luna ya había sustituido al sol Alice despertó atada a su cama sintiéndose mareada y deprimida, que recuerdos le traía aquella situación estaba exactamente igual que hace cuatro años, como la primera noche que pasó en Wonderland pero ¿habían pasado realmente? tal vez esos cuatro años no habían pasado y ella seguía siendo esa misma niña, tal vez todo había sido un sueño y Andrew no existía realmente, tal vez si estaba loca después de todo…

Y una vez mas se acurruco lo máximo que las correas le permitían y lloro en silencio hasta que unas manos frías y rápidas liberaron sus tobillos, sus muñecas y secaron sus lágrimas. Esos cuatro años habían pasado. No estaba loca. Andrew era muy real y arrodillado junto a su cama la miraba con los mismos ojos dulces que aquella primera noche

- Oh Andrew – sollozo ella intentado abrazarlo pero este se aparto evitando el contacto

- Shh Mary todo esta bien no hay por qué llorar – contesto amable pero serio

- Por…por un mo…momento pensé que…que no existías, que eras un produc…ducto de mi ima…ginación

- Tendrías que tener una imaginación muy retorcida para imaginarme a mi y si es por eso por lo que lloras puedes estar tranquila no soy un producto de tu imaginación, soy un mito pero soy real, muy real, tan real como peligroso

- Tu no eres peligroso Andrew

- Si, Mary, si lo soy, no te imaginas lo cerca que estuviste de no contarlo esta mañana

- Yo sabía que no ibas a hacerme nada además ahora estas perfectamente

- Porque no estoy respirando Mary , no es natural, incluso para los míos, aunque no necesitamos oxigeno dependemos en gran medida del sentido del olfato si perdiera la concentración por una milésima de segundo…prefiero no pensar en lo que podría hacerte y por eso tengo que irme

- No Andrew por favor no me dejes dime qué tengo que hacer para enmendar mi error…

- No es culpa tuya es mi naturaleza, es lo que soy, no puedo seguir luchando contra esto no puedo seguir negándome a mi mismo

- Pero no tienes que irte por eso quédate en el pueblo por lo menos, prometo que no iré a buscarte ni me acercare a ti, con que me dejes observarte en la distancia me basta - suplico desesperada

- Por muy lejos que me vaya siempre estaremos bajo el mismo cielo

- ¿Esto…esto no tendrá que ver con lo que te dije ayer verdad? Yo…yo siento mucho haberte molestado juro que no volveré a decirte jamás nada parecido ni siquiera te dirigiré la palabra si con eso consigo retenerte

- Mary por favor no digas tonterías, sabes que tus sentimientos por mi son mas que correspondidos, es mi amor por ti lo que me obliga a irme

- Entonces no me ames

Andrew sonrió con tristeza ante las palabras de Alice y se permitió rozar muy levemente su rostro durante unos segundos, no había previsto que ella se resistiese tanto a su marcha. No debería haber venido pero solo había querido verla una última vez

- No te imaginas lo mucho que me duele tener que hacer esto

- No tiene por qué, no lo hagas, aunque sea por puro egoísmo no me importa quédate conmigo

- Lo siento Mary pero no voy a quedarme ya deberías haberlo visto

- Si…si lo he visto…hace muchos años que se que tu también me abandonarías por eso Tanya dejo que te quedaras conmigo entonces – dijo Alice con reproche intentando ocultar sus ojos llenos de lagrimas – confiaba en poder cambiar tu futuro pero veo que ya no hay esperanza, ni la mas minima esperanza…

- Mary…

- No me toques – contesto encogiéndose en si misma apartándose de Andrew - si vas a irte vete ya pero vete sabiendo que mi alma llorará lagrimas negras por ti

No supo que le había dolido más si su rechazo físico a la crudeza de sus palabras, el vaticinio de un sufrimiento futuro que ella veía con toda claridad. En ese instante Andrew se sintió el ser más despreciable sobre la faz de la tierra, se fue tal y como ella le había pedido por segunda vez aquel funesto día pero se sentía demasiado pesado como para correr de verdad así que se alejo lentamente, paso a paso, escalón a escalón por lo que una desenfrenada carrera humana pudo darle alcance en la primera planta unos pocos metros antes de la puerta de la entrada

- Vuelve – dijo Alice en un ahogado susurro aferrándose a la espalda del vampiro con todas sus fuerzas – vuelve a mi , prométemelo Andrew

- Mary… el tiempo no tiene verdadero significado para mi – contesto deshaciendo su agarre para poder enfrentarla y darle el único objeto que tenia en su bolsillo, un reloj – no necesito esto, lejos de aquí no tendré segundos que atesorar así que guárdamelo hasta el día en que pueda volver a buscarlo ¿harás eso por mi?

No era exactamente la promesa que ella le pedía pero era el compromiso mas cercano al que podía llegar sin saberse falso, no le haría una promesa que no sabia si podría cumplir, no le daría falsas esperanzas. El dolor que ya sentía aumento al verla asentir levemente con lágrimas cayendo por sus suaves mejillas mientras apretaba aquel simple reloj contra su pecho, no pudo resistirse y la atrajo hacia si, conciente de que arriesgaba su vida la levanto del suelo y la beso con la delicadeza propia de un caballero que sabe delicada joya a su dama pero con la pasión de un amante conciente de que no volverá a ver a su amada nunca más. Breves segundos robados para estar juntos por ultima vez, escasos, efímeros, Alice tardo en darse cuenta de que se habían agotado aun sentía el frío en sus labios pero no había mas que aire y sus pies hacía rato que habían vuelto a pisar el suelo, abrió lentamente los ojos temerosa de la nada que sabia que encontraría, solo el reloj en su mano probaba que Andrew había estado allí. Sus piernas cedieron bajo su peso y se quedo inmóvil sentada en el suelo incapaz de enfrentarse a la marcha de su ángel observando su propio reflejo en la dorada superficie de la única cosa que le había dejado para recordarle, su cuerpo temblaba mientras una sensación extraña y oscura se apoderaba de ella lentamente. Al principio creyó que era su propio dolor ahogándola pero la sensación cambio hasta que se le hizo familiar y el temblor de sus manos se convirtió en convulsiones, era una visión, la visión mas violenta y nítida que había tenido jamás, una lucha entre un demonio rubio y un ángel de ojos grises, la crónica de una muerte anunciada.


	13. Chapter 13

Intentando que la mano le temblara lo menos posible trazo una nueva en línea en la piedra, luego como hacia cada día contó cada una de las miles que adornaban la pared, la línea que acaba de trazar marcaba un aniversario, su propio cumpleaños, 5 años encerrada en aquella celda lúgubre y oscura, sola completamente sola. Aquel ritual era lo único que tenia un poco de sentido en su vida todo lo demás era negro, confuso y doloroso era mejor contar y no pensar en nada mas. Entonces llegaba la reina, el demonio pelirrojo, la carta ruin, hoy tenía información para ella algo raro ya que la Alice adolescente no hablaba nunca amenos que el destino tuviera algo que decir

- Se ira de todos formas – le dijo con expresión ausente

- Que otra historia te has inventado ahora?

- Tu novio Terry te dijo ayer que se enrolaría e iría a Europa a luchar en la guerra como le suplicaste el accedió a quedarse pero no lo hará

- Como…como lo sabes?

- Sabes como lo se no hagas preguntas equivocadas cuando necesitas la repuesta correcta, si le dejas irse morirá en la primera emboscada

- Si sigues diciendo tonterías pondré mas hielo en la bañera Alice

- Me da igual ya no lo siento – contesto sinceramente, tenia la piel tan quemada por dicho hielo que apenas le quedaba algo del sentido del tacto por lo que ya no sentía la llamas abrasadoras de la bañera helada si no un roce frío que le recordaba a unas manos cariñosas

La noche en que Andrew se fue y la brutalidad de su muerte le fue revelada en una violenta visión, sus gritos de horror despertaron a medio Wonderland y un tropel de enfermeras acudió enseguida descubriendo a la joven de 13 años convulsionando en el suelo tapándose los oídos para evitar oír el chirrido metálico de la desmembración, cerrando los ojos para no ver el fuego. Fue nuevamente sedada y trasladada a la habitación del doctor Norrel, el incidente de su supuesta violación ya era conocido por todos por lo que el doctor le diagnostico autismo producido por el trauma, ante las protestas de madame Emily que aseguraba que la chica estaba poseída y debían practicarle un exorcismo. La prescripción médica fue "termoterapia de choque" y "terapia electroconvulsiva" una forma bonita de decir baños de agua helada y sesiones de electroshock, las practicas más modernas de la época para combatir enfermedades mentales.

Al principio Alice se resistió a aquella tortura por lo que pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo con la camisa de fuerza encerrada como castigo en un pequeña celda oscura que terminaría siendo su nueva habitación, pero al pasar el tiempo la única respuesta que se obtenía de ella eran sus gritos cuando sufría alguna fractura en su sesión de electroshock, la complicación mas frecuente en este tipo de tratamiento al igual que el deterioro de la memoria. Al sentir que su pasado se le escurría gota a gota como agua entre los dedos solo se aferraba a un recuerdo, _su_ nombre, _su_ rostro y _su_ promesa, se obligaba a pensar en él cada día para no olvidarle, para no olvidar el espacio que le reservaba en su corazón, aquel sentimiento dulce y calido con el que envolvía su memoria pero al pasar el tiempo aquel inocente amor se transformo en un peso muerto, algo negro y doloroso. Espero y espero su regreso durante semanas, meses y años hasta que un día dejo de esperar y encerró su amor junto con sus otros sentimientos tras un muro de piedra en su mente deseando olvidar para no sentir nostalgia de lo que probablemente nunca había sido suyo. Era mejor no sentir nada. La nada no duele. Solo en sus momentos de mayor debilidad, cuando la oscuridad la ahogaba por completo buscaba consuelo en su recuerdo y removía el ladrillo de piedra tras el cual ocultaba la única prueba de su existencia, su posición mas preciada, el reloj de bolsillo, lo abría y observaba su foto durante horas repitiendo una y otra vez su nombre con la pequeñísima e ingenua esperanza de que oyera su llamado, aun en la nada se aferraba a su recuerdo.  
Después de los primeros días la indignación que cegaba a Diana fue cediendo y pudo darse cuenta de la añoranza silenciosa de Alice, su esperanza en que Andrew volvería, ninguna victima de violación espera con tantas ansias el regreso de su agresor. Y la indignación volvió junto con la rabia y la sed de venganza ¿cómo había podido dudar de él aunque fuera un instante? Su enfermiza obsesión por Andrew revivió sus celos hacia la chica, aquella pequeña fulana había intentado tentar al muchacho deliberadamente y este siendo hombre por tanto débil a la carne cedió ganándose una inmerecida reprobación por parte del personal del centro lo que causo su partida inmediata de la ciudad, Alice era la culpable de la marcha de Andrew y ella, Diana Roseville, pensaba hacerla pagar por ello. La profecía de la niña se hizo realidad 4 años después de su llegada a Wonderland en su yo adolescente con el nacimiento de la furia pelirroja a la que siempre había temido, Diana utilizaba su agresivo tratamiento como castigo físico intentando traspasar a Alice su propio dolor. La castigaba por haberle hecho sombra, por haber sido amada por el mas hermoso de los ángeles, por haber alejado definitivamente a Andrew de ella… sus crueles palabras aun resonaban en la confundida mente de Alice

_- ¿Que tienes tu que yo no tenga? ¿Por que tu? ¡¿POR QUE TU?!_ – le decía mientras echaba mas hielo del necesario en la bañera

_- Las personas como tu no merecen vivir, eres una desvergonzada, una cualquiera_ – le repetía una y otra vez mientras aumentaba mas y mas el voltaje de las descargas - _por eso tus padres te tiraron aquí como la basura que eres_

_- Es culpa tuya TODO es culpa tuya maldita niña loca_

Por suerte a principios de ese nuevo año que Alice acaba de marcar en su pared Diana había tropezado con Terrence Black un día en el pueblo y este quedo prendado de su exótica belleza. Poco a poco consiguió hacerle olvidar su obsesión del pasado y hacerla suya para admirar y alardear, lo que ahorro sufrimiento innecesario a una Alice que cada día entendía menos lo que sucedía a su alrededor, contar y sufrir, contar y sufrir, así era como el tiempo transcurría para ella en su vida sin Andrew en Wonderland.

Ahora Terry era la obsesión del corazón de Diana no podía permitirse perderle también a él por eso las palabras de Alice, quien extrañamente siempre tenia razón, la dejaron inquieta y después de una rápida visita al pueblo volvió corriendo al lado de una joven recién torturada para pedir lo imposible.

- He ido a comprobarlo en la oficina, Terry se ha enrolado, dime que he de hacer para retenerle si me lo dices haré lo que sea…te dejare escapar si así lo quieres

Silencio.

- Alice por favor por favor dímelo te prometo que te dejare escapar mira esta es la llave de tu celda tómala – dijo la enfermera desesperada mientras intentaba cerrar la mano inerte de la joven sobre la llave de hierro

Silencio.

- Si consigues escapar podrás buscar a Andrew Alice

La enfermera había echado sal a la herida para producir una respuesta, sabía que Alice solo respondía ante el dolor y para huir de él le diría lo que quería saber

- Si aceptas casarte con él Terry se quedara – contesto al fin sin apartar la mirada del techo

- Gracias

Aliviada hasta lo indecible Diana soltó las correas que ataban a la chica a la cama y salio rápidamente de la habitación

- No ira a la guerra pero el destino de Terry ya esta sellado morirá de todas formas y tu te convertirás en novia y viuda el mismo día – dijo Alice al techo de su celda mientras encerraba la llave en su puño – zorra

Cuando tuvo la fuerza suficiente para moverse observo su inesperado regalo de cumpleaños, la llave al mundo exterior, un mundo que no veía desde los 13 años. Ya no conocía ese mundo, los limites de su existencia eran los muros de Wonderland ¿que iba a hacer fuera?¿a donde podría ir?¿era mejor quedarse en el lugar seguro y doloroso que enfrentarse a lo desconocido? No, no podía haber nada peor que aquello, nada fuera podría causarle mayor sufrimiento, iba a escaparse de Wonderland e iba a hacerlo en ese mismo instante antes que el miedo pudiera frenarla. Lentamente se incorporo en su cama midiendo sus fuerzas, tenía los músculos agarrotados e insensibles por lo que cuando intento ponerse de pie sus piernas cedieron bajo su peso haciéndola caer como una marioneta a la que han cortado las cuerdas.  
Su caída le dio fuerzas porque realmente había decidido cortar las cuerdas que la ataban a aquel horrible lugar, aunque estuviera tirada en el suelo de su celda era libre, no importaba donde fuera mientras se fuera de allí. Desde el suelo sus ojos encontraron el ladrillo suelto tras el cual escondía su tesoro, si se escapaba le estaría diciendo adiós definitivamente a Andrew, ya no habría un lugar al que él podría volver a buscarla. Aquel pensamiento hizo una grieta en el muro de su mente causándole un dolor que Alice repelió enseguida, no importaba que Andrew no supiera donde buscarla porque Andrew no iba a volver pero aun así no podía irse y dejarle atrás así que retiro el ladrillo por ultima vez y cogió el reloj, después de todo el vampiro era lo único que recordaba claramente, su memoria le daba seguridad y fuerza en los peores momentos y ahora necesitaba ambas desesperadamente.

- Adiós Andrew – dijo en un susurro a la foto dentro del reloj

Con mucha dificultad consiguió ponerse en pie y avanzo poco a poco apoyándose en la pared, introdujo la llave en la cerradura y hizo girar lentamente asustándose con cada crack que hacia el seguro al retirarse. Después de tres vueltas la puerta se abrió y el pasillo bañado por la luz de la luna apareció frente a ella, recordaba que debía bajar por las escaleras para llegar al vestíbulo y a la puerta de entrada pero no podía salir fuera así vestida, estaba lloviendo necesitaba algo que la cubriese mas que los harapos que llevaba puestos así que en vez de dirigirse a las escaleras fue a la habitación de la única enfermera que sabía que no estaba en el centro, la habitación de Diana. Sin preocuparse por no dejar pruebas se apropio de uno de sus uniformes y se lo puso lo mejor que pudo pero su tembloroso cuerpo no ayudaba mucho por lo que perdió el equilibrio y tropezó con el escritorio provocando que el tintero cayese al suelo rompiéndose en miles de pedazos y salpicándola de tinta. El sonido de cristal roto hizo eco por la silenciosa mansión pero nadie despertó y en un ataque de rebeldía Alice hundió sus manos en el charco de tinta y escribió un mensaje en la puerta.

"_Tú ocuparas mi lugar en este infierno"_

Volvió a ponerse en pie y avanzo lentamente dejando marcas negras en la pared en la que apoyaba casi todo su peso, el pasillo no había sido gran problema pero conseguir bajar las escaleras seria un reto y tenia que darse prisa, podía ver que no le quedaba mucho tiempo. Al poner sus manos llenas de tinta en la barandilla estas resbalaron por la madera pulida haciendola caer y rodar por el primer tramo de escaleras para acabar de nuevo en el suelo, su cuerpo dolía, mucho, pero había conocido dolores peores. Ese mismo dolor despejo su mente y pudo ver que lo conseguiría, una visión clara y nítida de si misma abandonando Wonderland, la adrenalina se disparo en sus venas permitiéndole ponerse en pie y bajar el siguiente tramo sin apoyo, con la barbilla alta como la grácil bailarina que había sido en su niñez traspaso la puerta y desapareció en la oscuridad de la noche.

No llevaba mucho camino recorrido cuando un sonido diferente capto su atención a través de la lluvia torrencial. Cascos de caballos sobre barro húmedo. Un carruaje sin duda ¿quien estaría de viaje a tan altas horas de la madrugada?¿ tan poco habían tardado en descubrir su huida? Asustada se aparto del camino y se escondió tras el árbol en el que estaba apoyada, sentada en el barro confiaba en que las sombras del bosque y la lluvia la ayudarían a pasar desapercibida. El sonido de los cascos del caballo se acercaba cada vez más para detenerse súbitamente muy cerca de su escondite. Reanudo su marcha casi enseguida…

- Sucede algo James? – escucho decir a una mujer cuando el carruaje paso de largo

- No, nada – contesto una voz masculina que Alice reconoció al instante – el hambre me jugo una mala pasada y por un momento creí captar un olor apetitosamente familiar

- Un humano? A estas horas?

- Si pero ha debido ser la lluvia, yo nunca olvido una presa, tu has sido testigo de ello Victoria

El terror la paralizo por completo, no era la primera vez que escuchaba esa voz, ella conocía a aquel hombre, el cazador había vuelto. Pudo ver lo que pasaría si hacia un movimiento en falso y aquella bestia con forma humana la descubría, actuando puramente por instinto hundió sus manos muy lentamente en el barro en el que estaba sentada y con igual lentitud se cubrió entera con el para después quedarse muy quieta, una estatua bajo la lluvia.  
Había pasado más de una hora desde que el carruaje había desaparecido por el camino cuando Alice se atrevió a moverse de nuevo y el mismo terror que la había paralizado le dio alas y corrió como si todas y cada una de las almas del inframundo estuvieran persiguiéndola. Cegada por el terror corrió y corrió con todas sus fuerzas sin saber a donde se dirigía y hubiese seguido corriendo si en su desenfrenada carrera no hubiera chocado contra lo que parecía un muro de piedra con forma humana. El cazador. Sus manos heladas la sujetaron para impedir que cayese al suelo por inercia, Alice se revolvió intentando escapar y al darse cuenta que se encontraba en el mismísimo centro de la ciudad grito y su captor reconociéndola al instante la libero de su agarre.

- Mary?– dijo una voz que ella conocía muy bien

- A…Andrew? – pregunto levantando lentamente la mirada contemplando incrédula al ángel

No había envejecido ni un solo día, estaba exactamente igual que como lo recordaba tal vez más guapo, la fotografía no lo hacia justicia. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas que cayeron por sus mejillas confundiéndose con las gotas de lluvia, tantos años aferrada a su recuerdo, tantos años esperando su regreso y cuando al fin había dejado de esperar y tuvo el valor para escapar él se atrevía a volver. Desgraciado vampiro insensible

- Mary – volvió a decir con evidente preocupación mirándola de arriba abajo - ¿qué te han hecho?

- Nada peor de lo que me hiciste tu – contesto secamente sin saber donde había encontrado las palabras ni la fuerza para decirlas

- Mary… mi Mary… lo siento

Hacia tanto tiempo que nadie la llamaba Mary, que alguien pronunciaba su nombre con tanto cariño… revivía emociones que ella creía largamente olvidadas, emociones dolorosas, todo lo relacionado con Andrew causaba dolor, tenia que huir de esas emociones, huir del dolor. Con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban se dio la vuelta y corrió en dirección contraria pero aunque hubiese estado en plena forma no era rival para la velocidad sobrenatural del vampiro.

- Mary se que no lo merezco pero por favor escúchame – dijo de nuevo frente a ella pero Alice volvió a darse la vuelta y huyo en otra dirección, no llego muy lejos ya que Andrew volvió a aparecer frente a ella – He vuelto, he vuelto a por ti, estoy cumpliendo mi promesa no la he olvidado…

Pero Alice no escuchaba se limitaba a huir cada vez que chocaba con él y Andrew la seguía cortándole el paso en todas direcciones

- Perdóname Mary se que he tardado mucho se que te he hecho sufrir…

_Huir, huir del dolor_

- Tienes que entender que lo hice por ti, para mantenerte con vida…

_Huir, huir de Andrew_

- Te habría matado de no haberme ido…

Alice volvió a huir pero esta vez Andrew no la siguió

- Eres mi mitad Mary, juntos formamos una sola cosa recuerdas? y me uniría voluntariamente a la guardia de los Vulturis antes que permitirme hacerte daño, no podía quedarme y verte morir a mis manos no podía perderte de esa manera

Aquellas palabras detuvieron su carrera y por un instante volvió a ser la niña feliz que había pronunciado esas mismas palabras tantos años atrás. Aquel nítido recuerdo fue agrietando poco a poco el muro de su mente y cuando se dio la vuelta para contemplar una vez mas el rostro de Andrew se rompió definitivamente liberando todo lo que había reprimido durante tantos años. Su rostro se encogió en una mueca de dolor y sus silenciosas lágrimas se transformaron en sollozos desesperados mientras corría hacia el único lugar seguro de su mundo, los brazos de Andrew. Este la acuno como cuando era niña para luego envolverla en su capa y llevarla en brazos cuando sus piernas por fin cedieron al cansancio y el sobreesfuerzo

- Has huido de Wonderland esta noche no es así Mary?

Alice no contesto simplemente le miro con unos grandes y redondos ojos aterrorizados iguales a los de un cervatillo apunto de ser cazado y se aferro aun más al cuello de Andrew como si así pudiese impedir que la abandonara de nuevo.

- No hay porque asustarse jamás tendrás que volver a ese horrible lugar, te lo prometo pero no estas en condiciones de viajar tendremos que quedarnos aquí una temporada

Andrew llevaba un par de días en la ciudad alojándose en uno de los lujosos hoteles de Biloxi planeando la mejor manera de acercarse a Wonderland y a Alice, no se esperaba que su niña viniese a él y mucho menos en ese estado tan lamentable, ardía de rabia y remordimiento viéndola pero la venganza podía esperar era obvio que la chica entre sus brazos necesitaba atención urgente. Le susurro palabras dulces al oído durante todo el camino para tranquilizarla, una vez en el hotel le tomo 5 minutos "convencer" al recepcionista de que su mujer le había hecho una visita sorpresa y que de ahora en adelante se alojaría con él, Alice no reacciono a la belleza de la habitación ni a la suavidad de la cama en la que Andrew la dejo con mucho cuidado pero en cuanto intento alejarse una mano temblorosa se cerro entorno a la manga de su camisa.

- No voy a irme a ningún sitio Mary tengo que buscar algunas cosas en el baño de acuerdo? podrás verme en todo momento – le dijo con voz suave mientras se soltaba con delicadeza para señalar una pequeña puerta - estaré justo ahí

Dejo la puerta abierta y le hablo durante todo el rato que estuvo en el baño, a pesar de su urgencia se movía a velocidad humana para no asustarla era obvio que Alice había entrado en shock post-traumático. No debería haberle hecho caso a Tanya, durante los años pasados sus argumentos para no volver le habían parecido validos no podía volver hasta que estuviera seguro de que su sangre no seria una tentación irresistible no solo por su bien sino por el de la niña pero ahora viendo la muñeca rota en la que se había convertido no podía mas que culparse a si mismo por no haber vuelto antes. Al volver a entrar en la habitación encontró la cama vacía y estaba apunto de entrar en pánico cuando encontró a Alice en un rincón encogida en si misma, se acerco a ella lentamente y dejo tiempo para que ella le mirase y le reconociese antes d cogerla en brazos y llevarla al baño pero en cuento vio la elegante bañera llena d agua entro en pánico y se aferro a él aterrorizada dando a Andrew a entender una de las torturas a las que había sido sometida.

- Shh tranquila Mary esta caliente ves?- le dijo cogiendo una de sus manos y haciendo que las yemas de sus dedos rozaran el agua - La sientes? No voy a hacerte daño tengo que limpiarte estas llena de barro

Su cuerpo de piedra se tenso hasta lo imposible cuando entendió que Alice era incapaz de sentir la temperatura del agua con ese simple roce, agachándose a la altura de la bañera introdujo por completo su brazo en el agua y debajo del barro encontró piel blanca y suave amoratada en ciertos lugares, quemaduras

- Mira tus brazos ¿quien te ha hecho esto?

Alice no contesto, el brazo que estaba dentro de la bañera le trasmitía sensaciones agradables incluso relajantes y ella tenia tanto tanto sueño. Al sentir que el cuerpo tibio entre sus brazos se relajaba Andrew la metió en la bañera con la ropa puesta y sosteniendo su cabeza comenzó a limpiar su cara con una toalla húmeda quitando la mascara de barro al rostro que amaba

- Has cambiado Mary, el tiempo ha pasado por tu rostro había olvidado lo efímeros que sois los humanos vuestras vidas duran segundos en comparación con las nuestras, sois estrellas fugaces en una noche oscura pero estas igual de hermosa que siempre

Como se esperaba no hubo reacción por parte de la chica y le costo varios días obtener alguna que no fuesen lagrimas. Alice se pasaba los días sentada en un rincón de la habitación sentada en el regazo de Andrew llorando sobre su hombro o simplemente contemplando su rostro en silencio y a veces solo a veces se atrevía a alzar una de sus pálidas manos para tocar su piel de mármol.  
El día en que la encontró de pie junto a la ventana mirando hacia el exterior en vez de sentada en su rincón decidió que era el momento de llevarla a dar un pequeño paseo, con mucho cuidado y esmero la arreglo como una autentica señorita y cuando Alice se vio en el espejo esbozo una imperceptible sonrisa llenando a Andrew de satisfacción. Llevándola de la mano en todo momento bajaron uno a uno los escalones y en tres pasos salieron a la bulliciosa calle llena de vida. Demasiada vida, demasiados colores, demasiados ruidos, parecía que Alice hubiese estado detenida en el tiempo y ahora este acelerara para recuperar los segundos perdidos, estaba confundida y al darse cuenta de que Andrew había desaparecido de su lado, aterrorizada. Pero una risa suave le indico que no estaba muy lejos, él solo quería llevarla a la esquina de la calle en este primer paseo pero quería que fuese sola, por su cuenta, así que invisiblemente veloz como era apareció junto al puesto de flores y la esperaba en la esquina con una rosa que ella acepto vacilante después de hacer el recorrido sin siquiera darse cuenta pero bien podría haber huido hacia la seguridad de la habitación y su vida nunca habría terminado. La rosa, tan sutil desastre que ni siquiera su visión privilegiada le advirtió de los fatales designios futuros que acarreaban sus pétalos, Alice inocente y curiosa como si viera la flor por primera vez paso un dedo a lo largo del tallo hasta llegar a la flor de la que se desprendió un solo pétalo rojo teñido por una nimia gota de sangre, la chica soltó la rosa enseguida al darse cuenta del pequeño punto escarlata en su dedo pero el viento caprichoso llevo aquel pétalo solitario volando entre los peatones y los carruajes pasando muy brevemente antes unos ojos igual de rojos que se abrieron con sorpresa y siguieron incrédulos su trayectoria ante su rostro tallado en mármol y con una mano rápida interrumpió su vuelo e introdujo el pétalo en su boca. Que olor, que sabor, que placer tan maravilloso proporcionaba solo aquella gota de jugo vital, tenía que descubrir el origen de aquel manjar de dioses. Inconcientemente siguió el sutil aroma de rosas hasta que este se mezclo con una fragancia embriagadora imposible de ignorar que le llevo a una hermosa joven de tez pálida y ojos muy azules en pocos segundos.  
Jamás había experimentado nada tan potente, aquel cuerpo cantaba, estaba tan lleno de aquella esencia que apenas podía moverse, todas y cada una de sus terminaciones nerviosas habían reaccionado ante aquella joven. La vio llevarse su dedo herido a los labios presionándolo entre ellos para cortar la pequeña hemorragia que tan nefastas consecuencias había acarreado y entonces le vio a él, un hermano, otro vampiro y en su larga memoria el recuerdo de aquella niña y su ángel de la muerte protector brillo con una claridad asombrosa. Ya podía irse olvidando de compartirla porque cada gota de la sangre de aquella chica llevaba su nombre.

**"Muerte**, **que** **has** **sorbido** **la** **miel** **de** **sus** **labios**, **no** **tienes** **poder** **sobre** **su** **belleza"**

**_._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.**

**No se como disculparme, se que he tardado muchisimo tuve un pequeño problema con un supuesto plagio y ademas he sudado tinta escribiendo pero aqui teneis el ultimo capitulo, hay una continuacion en camino pero la decision es vuestra. Si preferis q la historia muera con Andrew este sera el final pero si preferis que continue escribire el epilogo de Alice in Wonderland y empezare la secuela Dark Ballerina: In the eyes of fate que sera la historia de Alice desde que abre los ojos como vampira neofita hasta su encuentro con los Cullen.**


End file.
